Watch Dogs Rise of The Wolf
by ChaseInSpace
Summary: Aiden finally reunites with his family and spends two years together hanging up his hat as the Vigilante. However The South Chicago South Club under the control of Lucky Quinn's son Niall Quinn, "The Wolf," finds him and Aiden must become the Vigilante to stop them and protect his family from harm. However the sinister Wolf has more plans for The Vigilante then he realizes...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

 _September 27th 2013 Chicago.7:46_

The WKZ-TV theme came on a local coffee shop as the woman broadcasting spoke.

"Today we have received some interesting information about Chicago's local vigilante, The Fox. His real name has been submitted by a woman of the name Yolanda, a therapist who had been seeing the Pearce's son for PTSD after the death of his sister."

The TV shut off as the coffee shop owner approached a man in the corner who was wearing a brown trench coat, a black baseball cap, had muddy boots on and worn out jeans.

"So they know who you are now Aiden?"

Aiden blinked looking up and sighed, "Yeah...had to move the family out of town."

He picked up some cups and began to wash them, "Where too?"

"Out of state, somewhere I don't know."

"You didn't ask them?"

"I didn't want to ask," Aiden pointed at that TV, "They know who I am...and if I go out to them I'll just put them in danger again."

The coffee shop owner shook his head, "No you won't man...I mean I did," he gestured to his shop, "I left a life of fixing behind for this. I'll tell you one thing it's fantastic, I love serving people coffee."

Aiden sighed, "I just like fighting more...how could you get used to this?"

"It's quiet," The coffee manager made his own cup and sipped it, "I love meeting people, the people who come here are the most social people you ever meet."

"But you don't have family."

He sighed as he took another sip, "Not anymore yeah...but it didn't loose them to the thug life Pearce. You want my advice...just get out of Chicago while you can. Stop making enemies, you took out the Viceroys, the biggest gang in the Wards, why do you need to stick around any longer?"

Aiden looked down at his cup, "Lucky Quinn...he killed Lena."

The owner looked shocked, "Seriously? He ordered the hit?"

"Yes he did," Aiden gripped his cup shakily, "And I'm going to murder him."

The owner looked frightened, "You're going to kill him? How?"

Aiden shook his head as he sat down his empty cup, "I don't know...but I'll probably handle it like I've handled every single gang hideout at this point. I'll sneak it, shoot some people, and save a single bullet for Mr. Quinn."

"You sure man?"

He looked worried as he took Pearce's cup up, "Why don't you just...I don't know...send the information to the police? Even if it came from the Vigilante they'd accept it none the less. You didn't even need the info, you can edit people's criminal records with the touch of a phone-touchpad. You can change anyone's destiny."

Aiden Pearce smirked, "I'm just a man not Jesus."

Suddenly the doors opened, four people walked on in and the coffee maker sighed, "I thought i'd be closing in four minutes..."

The people all dressed in black, one of them had a black leather coat on and looked to be the youngest, he looked at Aiden with these green eyes that pierced the soul.

Aiden's eyes were soulless and reflected the emptiness on to the man.

The coffee maker smiled getting behind the counter, "What can I get you?"

The man in the black jacket smiled, "Get me and my friends some Hot Chai Tea please...and the man in the corner as well."

Aiden was alerted but he didn't want them to notice, he pretended to be busy on his phone.

To his surprise the man sat down across from him smiling.

"So...you got a name stranger?"

Aiden shook his head, "Not to give out to you."

As the tea arrived each and every member took a cup. The man then offered Aiden his tea, "You going to accept out kindness stranger?"

Aiden shook his head.

"Cmon on man it's not liked we drugged ya!"

He them removed an M92F black pistol from his pocket, "After all...didn't your mommy give you a password so you know strangers are friends?"

The coffe shop owner jumped as the men pulled out a shotgun and a submachine gun and he raised his hands.

Aiden calmly said, "Who are you?"

The man smiled, "We are the Chicago South Club's personal hit squad. We aren't just some Fixxers we hired off the street. We are the top of the top. We've learned about a leak in out data..."

One of them spoke, "...some personal data."

Another spoke, "So we're here to finish you off once and for all 'Vigilante!'"

Aiden sighed, "So he's down to sending some hitmen to do to me what your own guards couldn't do to me when I hit your hideouts...pathetic."

Aiden took his scarf and moved it over his face, "I assume he knows about me coming for him."

The man snickered and he didn't notice Aiden undoing his tactical baton.

"Yeah...and when this is all over," he cocked his gun, "we'll go for your family that just left town."

Aiden's eyes widened as he swung up on his baton knocking over his table and spilling the hot chai tea on the other three men who in term dropped their tea. The man across from Pearce was about to fire but Pearce knocked the gun out of his hand with the baton and whacked him in the side from behind causing him to kneel. Aiden then pulled out a Smith and Wesson and placed the barrel against the man's head.

The other men gasped training their guns on Aiden and the man snickered, "Good trick...I wasn't expecting Aiden Pearce to just lay down and quit..."

Aiden cocked the gun, "What did you say about my family?"

He grinned, "Aww...so you wanna know huh? Well we know the plane they're getting on tonight. And after this I'm supposed to drive over there and intercept...with bullets."

Aiden kicked the man in front of him on to his knees ad he put both of his hands on the gun, "So The Club knows?"

He snickered, "Only we know...we were tailing you early today and we listened on your phone call...we know about your assassination plan."

Aiden sighed, "I can't let you go then. I have to kill you."

The man smiled as Aiden noticed his hand was in his jacket pocket Aiden jumped backwards out the window to avoid the man shooting through his jacket.

Aiden coughed getting up and dashing to his motorcycle.

The men jumped outside and fired all missing.

"The cars!"

They all got in their custom Chicago South Club Cars and drove off. There were two cars, each with two people in each.

Aiden was driving to the Parker Square subway station getting off his bike as he stopped. He then removed his phone and waited. He then saw the cars coming down the street and grinned pressing the button, the steam pipe in the road exploded flipping the car over, it immediately burst into flames and exploded right into a tree.

The man in the black leather jacket growled, "How...how could he!"

He then jumped out of his car along with his only remainning partner as they dashed after Pearce who got on the train up top.

They ran inside the train pulled out their pistols aimming them at the people, "Get off! This is our train!"

They all screamed and ran in fear as the train emptied itself. But strangely Pearce wasn't found.

"Where'd he go...I didn't see him get off."

Then heard movement on the top of the train and the man in the black leather jacket pointed his gun up and fired. The bullet went through the top of the train and through Aiden's coat. The train began to move after Aiden hacked it and it lurched forward. The man's friend fired with him as Aiden dashed to the car behind him. As they went to follow they Aiden aimed his pistol and shot one of them in the chest making him fall back. Aiden was about to shoot the other one but he found his gun was empty.

He moved back to not get shot as the man made his way to the top of the train. The sun was setting and giving way to night as the train moved into a tunnel.

"You...you killed all my friends."

"You're going to be the last one to go too."

The man grinned as he aimmed his gun at him, "I see you didn't reload in time...how are you going to shoot me with an empty gun?"

Aiden smirked as he slipped his hand in his pocket, the man shot at him missing both times but Aiden pressed the button bracing himself as the train made a hard stop. The man fell over as Aiden finished reloading his gun.

The man was getting up but Aiden hit the button again just as the train exited out into the darkness of night time. It was on a bridge connecting Parker Square with the Loop. The man was getting up his gun was about to swing up and shoot Pearce but Aiden reacted more, he was shaken by the train as well but his aim was far superior shooting the man in his right eye. He yelled out in pain his eyes both closed as he fried off wildly. But Aiden shot again at his foot and he cried out one more time before sliding off the train hitting the concrete bridge and falling face first into the water. Aiden stared blankly at the splash in the water stopping the train to see if he'd surface but he didn't.

With a grunt of approval Aiden jumped down to the main interior of the train where one of the members was bleeding.

"Agggh! You!" he pointed at Aiden, "You killed him!"

Aiden crouched in front of him, "So what? You tried to kill me...the funny thing is i'd forgive you for that...i've forgiven plenty of people for that."

Aiden reloaded his gun, "No...what I can't forgive you for...is threatening my family."

Aiden cocked his gun.

"No w-"

Aiden fired off his bullet into the man's head letting the blood bleed into the train's floor. He looked at this death and suddenly looked at his hands, covered in blood.

Before he knew it the train had jerked to a start again and Aiden hacked the doors open to jump off the tracks on to land. HE looked at his hands again and wondered.

"Am I the hero?"

He then gazed off over to the Merlaut Hotel and shook his head, "Of course I am...what I do is trivial compared to him."

Aiden began to walk in the Hotel's direction.

"I don't have time to hesitate. I just need to kill him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Memorial

 _September 27th 10:34._

Niall Quinn was sitting inside his apartment inside the Merlaut playing Call of Duty as he was minding his own business. He was a boy roughly twenty two years old and never had a job in his life. He always had money, it was never an issue but what was an issue was the knocking on his door.

"Come on."

Niall said as two of his father's body guards came in.

"Niall?"

The boy continued to play his games as thunder roared outside.

"What?"

The man gulped as he played, "Well...you see."

"Spit it out!" Niall said impatiently.

" _Your Father is dead sir."_

Niall stopped playing, the controller fell from his hand as his player on screen was shot to death over and over again.

"W-W-What did you just say?" Niall stammered.

The man cleared his throat, "He passed away thirty minutes ago."

Niall began to shake, "W-W-W-What happened"

The men gulped, "The Vigilante...he broke in...killed the guards...your Father died of a heart attack...we can only assume he was frightened from the situation."

Niall raised his hand to his face to wipe away some tears.

"In any case of what happened..." he pulled out a flash drive, "he wanted you to watch this."

Niall moved his face from his hands to see the small drive. He blinked as he put it inside of his PS3 and switched it to video mode.

From there he selected the video and played it. His Father's wrinkled face popped up.

"Hello...my son...as of right now you are 20 years old...and I am 68 years old. I am almost 70 years old..."

He gestured to himself, "I am dying my son...every second I spend talking is another second I spend in Hell for my actions. But I did it to insure this family's survival in America. All of it was necessary...until my Mother and Sisters died I did it for myself. I may be a dishonest cheating man...but one thing I'm not is delusional. I am not prideful. I am simply a man. But you are also simply a man. But you have made me proud."

Suddenly a picture of a woman and Lucky when he was 50 years old flashed up.

"When you were born I'd have no idea whether or not i'd like you. I worked for my wealth and prosperity, there wasn't no way I'd approve of a son who'd expected effort coming his way. I wanted a son who demanded results and got them. Although you are rough around the edges I can say through your hacking and problem solving skills you have the materials to become a true Quinn. But once again I'm old and my life is fleeting...so here I leave you this-"

He then moved into frame a picture of Chicago.

"-my Empire made of concrete, steel, and technology. Right now it's in development but it will soon be out on the streets as a full fledged system. With this system, ct-OS they call it, are a new array of microorganisms that feed off of it, that use it. They will be your obstacles but you will use the power and money of the club to overcome them. But..."

Niall looked at the screen, "If I am murdered...you are to find this person and not kill them...but break them. Destroy them, make their existence so pointless they'll shoot themselves to escape it. You are my son Niall Quinn...you can do it...and If I truly am dead...well...goodbye..."

The video paused as Niall broke down slightly before looking up at the screen.

It was a week later when Niall stood out in the rain in a tuxedo as a coffin was lowered inside of the ground with members of the club standing there.

"Would anyone like to say anything?"

No one offered anything but Niall just walked away, as he walked he noticed a figure standing on a hill. His brown trench coat black hat, and a scarf covering his face. The second he saw Niall looking at him he turned and walked away slowly. Niall gasped and ran after him but saw his car drive off.

His bodyguards ran after him and asked, "Niall...what is it? Did you see something?"

Niall looked down at some roses he had for his Father and remembered his words.

" _If I am murdered...you are to find this person and not kill them...but break them. Destroy them, make their existence so pointless they'll shoot themselves to escape it."_

Niall clenched his fist and he spoke, "Terry...how is The Bull doing?"

His guard spoke, "They found him...currently treating him."

Niall turned swiftly as the rain bounced off his clothes, "Well then tell them to hurry him out of vacation, "Niall gritted his teeth," We're going after Aiden Pearce."

 _October 2014 31st_

It was Halloween night with kids in the wards going from house to house asking for candy.

But down in the lower wards by Sierra Brick Factory there was a Black Viceroy car waiting there as a black limo pulled up and but came Niall Quinn, he had a a black overcoat on with black leather gloves and black circular glasses, and dark brown hair that hung in bangs over his glasses.

He had an obsidian black cane with a silver wolf's head.

As he stepped out his Black viceroy dealer walked out with wide open arms.

"Ehhhhhh! Niall! How you doing man?"

Niall didn't smile, "You called us here about The Vigilante?"

Ht frowned, "Man always so serious...yeah...I got some info about Aiden."

He held up his phone, "It'll cost ya though."

"What? No matter how big the price I'll match it."

The man laughed walking over to pat his shoulder, "Well..it's not easy."

He them removed a colt python and cocked it against Niall's head.

The guards jumped in surprise but Niall raised his hand calmly.

"Why am I not surprised."

The man laughed, "Man your ass is dumb man...you came here on a promise...now I'll kill you, the last heir to the Quinn throne and The Black Viceroys will run instead of that fatass Bedbug!"

Quinn spoke softly, "Listen...friend...you don't wanna do this...for your sake...for the sake of our Alliance don't do this."

He scoffed, "Ha! You think i'll-"

Suddenly a gun appeared from Niall's sleeve and it was a D90, the engravings of a wolf on it, the gunshot exploded with his chest exploding in a flash of red. He cried out falling back twitching on the ground.

Niall smirked as he walked up to him.

"What...a sleeve gun?!"

Another gunshot went off and Niall grinned, "Yeah...made it myself...for assholes like you."

He scooted back away from Quinn, "You...you bastard!"

Quinn smiled looking at his The Black Viceroy guard, "Can I hope to buy you off?"

He nodded to his friends surprise.

"A million and my lips are sealed."

Quinn grinned, "Sold."

The man on the ground cried out, "Eh! What the fuck?!"

His friend got in the car and drove off, "Fuck you man! How could you?!"

He shut up as Niall pulled his giant cane sword holding it at the handle underneath the Dog's neck poking his neck slightly.

"Now...the information...or what? We might consider driving you to the hospital is you submit the information.

He was about to speak but Niall's phone rang.

Niall motioned for it with his free hand and answered the call.

"Who is this?"

" **A friend,"** a distorted voice replied back.

Niall scoffed, "This number isn't listed...i suppose you're a hacker...what one of DEDSEC's people?"

The voice laughed, **"Far from it...let's just say we have some relative interests in Mr. Pearce. I know how to find him."**

Niall shook his head, "No deal...I already got-"

" **What you 'got' is a person with no info on Aiden Pearce at all...I hacked his phone already...he was bluffing."**

Niall looked down at the man who whimpered in fear.

"Are you watching?"

" **Yes...I see everything in this city...soon the world once Blume makes ct-OS happen. I'm offering you my expertise."**

"Really...then 'whose' expertise am I dealing with then?"

" **Classified...you have to trust me."**

"Why should I?"

" **Because I know all your information, not to mention the info on the Chicago South Club, The Black Viceroys, not to mention the infamous Blume. I have eyes everywhere."**

Niall smirked, "Alright...I'll take a chance...so what's first?"

" **A little investment...a billion dollars in advance."**

Niall grinned, "Deal..so what should I do with this little toad?"

The voice laughed, **"Kill him of course."**

Niall raised his cane high into the air and then turned it upside down and slammed the blade deep into the man's heart as he screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reunion

 _April 27st 2015_

 _St. Louis Missouri_

 _Saturday 6:18 AM_

The weather overall is a downpour of water as it rains in from the sky, people pass by with umbrellas and gigantic coats on while one man stands under the rain unprotected.

Aiden looked up at the apartment complex across the street. He was wearing a simple button up shirt with no hat, trench coat, and simple pants with shoes. His face was clean shaven and he was simply Aiden Pearce again...at his new alias Alex Pearson.

He knew Nicky was living with Jackson in the building across from him, he could feel his blood rush just thinking about the pre-cautions he took coming here.

" _Was I tracked?"_ he thought, _"Am I being Tailed? Did T-Bone get sloppy and leave a loose end leading to me?"_

He shook his head, _"Calm down Pearce...the Vigilante's gone. You left that life behind. Now I'm here...and so far it looks safe."_

He closed his eyes and looked up letting the rain run down his face and he inhaled slowed and exhaled.

He then looked back down opening his eyes and walked across the street through traffic.

She was under the name Nicole Pearson, room 3B7

Aiden walked up to the door and knocked.

It was early so there was no reply until he knocked again.

The door opened and there Nicky stood yawning in her Pajamas.

"...Hello?"

She asked and Aiden found himself speechless, "Uhh..."

She sighed, "Look do you know what time it is? Now what do you-"

She she then paused, her eyes widened, "A-Aiden?"

She seemed sober now walking forward carefully touching him as if he were some sculpture that she was analyzing with every detail.

Aiden smiled nervously, "Yup...it's me Nik."

She smiled laughing but then tears streamed down her face as she hugged him tightly, "Oh my God...Aiden...when the News said The Vigilante had stopped being involved in crimes I just," she sobbed slightly, "I just thought you were...you were-"

"Shhhh," Aiden said hugging her, "I'm alive..."

Nicky nodded, "I know...but just the thought of you lying dead in some alleyway...it just...oh!"

She hugged him tighter, "I'm glad you came."

Aiden looked around, "I think we should go inside in case any one's listening."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah...so do you got a name?"

Aiden smiled, "Alex...Alex Pearson..."

Nicky smiled, "Nicole Pearson..."

Aiden smirked, "What about Jacks?"

Nicky smirked back, "He's Joshua."

"Oh...so clever...but Aiden...what happened after we left?"

Aiden blinked and turned to stare out the window, "I got him...the man who hurt Jackson," Aiden bit his lip, "The man who killed Lena..."

Nicky looked worried, "You did...what happened?"

Aiden took in a deep breath, "I killed him..."

Nicky's look became worried, "You killed him?"

"Damien too," Aiden said as his hands closed in a tight grip, "I left his body on the lighthouse..."

"...Aiden..." Nicky approached him, "Are you ok?"

Aiden sighed, "Yes...I'm fine,"

Suddenly one of the bedroom doors opened and Jacks stood there in his boxers, "Aiden?" he asked bewildered.

Aiden smiled in awe as he knelled down, "Jacks..."

Jacks smiled and ran into him hugging him tightly.

Jacks and Aiden embraced before they separated, "Whoa...you..."

Aiden smiled, "Got bigger..."

Jackson looked up and smiled, "Like you!"

Aiden smiled, "Yeah...like me."

Jackson grinned, "Now I can beat up bad guys like you!"

Nicky frowned and Aiden frowned, "Uh...Jacks..."

Jackson frowned as well, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't...it's just that I...I'm not the Vigilante anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Aiden smiled, "Back in Chicago I made a giant Blackout...turned off the entire city...but now the ctOS will probably disappear...the system I use to stop these bad guys."

Jackson looked defeated, "So...you're not a superhero anymore?"

"No Jacks...but you're safe and that's all I need..." Aiden smiled grasping his shoulder, "All that you need."

Aiden stood up, "But I promise you-"

"No Aiden," Nicky turned around, "No more promises...no more lies..."

Nicky turned around and looked at him, "I'm tired of you telling me everything will be alright and then it won't."

Aiden frowned, "Nicky...when you left Chicago I never stopped thinking about how if I could go back now...right after Lena...that I would stop myself and would...but after seeing this world...this life people live I've decided I would not think about that. So I cleaned up the streets, every criminal that I saw I took down. Every hit-and run I stopped. Every gang I broke up and ruined and left a message that if they try I will to hurt anymore people I will find them..."

Aiden turned to Nicky, "I did that...because I knew one day I would leave to find you...that I would give up being the Vigilante...and come back to you."

Aiden narrowed his eyes , "So I promise...no harm will come to you or Jacks."

Nicky looked concerned and looked downward clearly thinking about it.

"Please Nicky..."

Nicky then looked up and walked over to Aiden as she hugged him tightly.

She whispered, "Its ok...I trust you."

 _8:50 Chicago_

Niall Quin was in a black fencing outfit with a a trainer as he was using a real blade while Niall was using a blunt one.

Niall was defending constantly but then twirling around dashing straight into danger but winning in the end placing the blade against the chest of his trainer.

Niall then removed his fencing mask and sighed, "Well...I think I've learned enough today. Thanks Victor."

The Fencing master bowed as he left Niall to change into his normal outfit.

As he slide his blck gloves on his phone rang and he answered to see an unlisted number.

"Hello my unnamed friend."

" **Evening Niall...what are you doing?"**

Niall put on his circular black glasses and stood up grabbing his cane, "Fencing."

" **Ahhh...I see...you expecting to butt heads with Pearce?"**

Niall chuckled, "I'm expecting to butt heads with everyone...now have you made any progress?"

" **That's why I'm calling."**

"And?"

" **WKZTV 10 o'clock. Tonight."**

Niall was just about to ask more but then one of Niall's henchmen ran in, "Boss! We got trouble!"

Niall exited his personal warehouse in Brandon Docks where he saw a group of men outside of the compound dressed in armor and plaid clothes, most of them looked like rednecks.

"Quinn!"

Niall stood over the railing on the second floor as he saw a man who was covered in bullet proof armor with 6 armored enforcers walking behind him with giant machine guns in hand.

Niall chuckled loudly, "Ugo! How is it going?"

Ugo roared aiming his pistol in the air and then aiming it at Niall

"Don't you fuckin act like we're friends when you're blowin' my shit up!"

Niall laughed, "Ahh...I see...so you're dealing with that too?"

"DON'T JOKE AROUND!" Ugo shouted growling like some rabid dog.

"Attacking my men, moving into my territory! Stealing my data?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

Niall spoke calmly, "A successful mob boss who is also a billionaire."

Ugo growled cocking the gun, "This ain't funny anymore! I maybe some white trash drunk but I still aim like with the eyes of a hawk! Now you will give me millions of dollars and your guns!"

"Or what?"

"OR I'LL FUCKIN SHOOT YOU!"

Niall smirked, "Go ahead."

Ugo seemed surprised, "Huh?"

Niall then stood up and gestured to him and his men, "You think killing me will change anything?"

Ugo roared aiming and pulled the trigger.

Everyone gasped as Niall was still standing.

Ugo was shocked as he fired again.

Nothing.

"You know the thing is when my Father died anyone could've stepped up to take over. Anyone! You know why?"

Ugo dropped his gun and pulled out his SMG firing it, still nothing.

"Respect...Loyalty...that's what the South Club has. With The Quinn family at the reigns or Santa's sleigh it's Christmas for us...but for you? Your gang has nothing but white trash hicks who enjoy being paid by you...but what happens when the money stops?"

Ugo dropped the gun, "Shoot him now!"

The Enforcers behind him aimed the machine guns but not at Niall, at Ugo.

Ugo gasped backing up, "What?! What the fuck is going on?!"

Niall smirked, "You've been bought out. After the stunts you pulled Blume fired you. They didn't want people connecting a redneck gang to their pristine security. So they cut you loose. But you told no one. Pretended you were still working for them. But in the end me and what money I had bought your men. Persuaded them to switch your ammunition with blanks. Once you're dead the Pawnee militia will have no investors to fill their need for the Second Amendment...except to integrate into the Chicago South Club."

"PLEASE!" Ugo walked forward but tripped falling on the gravel in front of the warehouse. He looked up, hands together begging, "I'll make an offer! I'll give up being the Pawnee Militia leader! I'll GIVE you the fuckin crew! They're not worth this!"

Niall grinned, "Well that sounds promising...but the thing is if you live or die I get them either way...and seeing as how you have no respect with your crew I was going to make a deal. I pay them regardless but they don't kill you if you stand your ground and challenge me. Show you have respect for even your own bodyguards...but as it seems there is no respect."

"Wha?! WAIT!"

Niall pointed to the ctOS cameras aimed at him, "Smile for the camera...it's your last time!"

"NO!"

Niall then spoke, "Fire. Don't aimed for his head. Tear him to shreads.

The screams ran out as Ugo turned towards Niall's warehouse for shelter but the bullets flew through Ugo, disemboweling him with an array of bullets from 6 U100 machine guns.

Soon their ammo clips hit empty and Ugo fell on his knees. He appeared to still be alive, clinging on as he reached towards Niall coughing up blood, but then he looked down to see his intestines and stomach were ripped open and spilled on the ground through a giant hole which had been made. He looked up one final time to see Niall's grinning face and to see him wave goodbye as Ugo fell to the ground dead, a loud splat as he landed on his own guts.

Niall smirked as one of the Enforcers looked up, "Man...I never did anything that fucked up."

Niall gestured to him, "That's why you have my respect...now go home. A large sum of money has been filed to your savings. But you've also been sent an email, it's a video of what just happened. Email it to every member of the Pawnee Militia member, tell them this is what happens to people who step out against the Club.

The Enforcers nodded, "Right away."

Niall then turned to his bodyguard, "Send this video to the police as well, censor our faces and voices. I want Chicago to know that we mean business. After that ditch the cameras in the water of Chicago bay, we can't let them track it to this area."

He nodded and walked away.

Niall then turned to his other bodyguard, "You."

He tensed up, " Yessir?!"

"Go and clean up," he looked disgusted as he pointed at Ugo's remains, "...that..."

 _St. Louis Missouri 9:55 PM_

Aiden was in the kitchen with an apron as he was cooking tonight dinner.Nicky was laughing as she was watching Aiden's frustration, "Wow Aiden! Didn't know you were gone from society so long that you forgot how to cook!"

Aiden smirked, "Well at least I learned to when I needed to. If I recall you couldn't drive when you graduate."

"Shut up!" Nicky laughed as she turned on the television, "Well...what's on?"

As she flipped through channels suddenly they began to hear a pattern.

 _Chicago 9:57 PM_

Niall's phone rang and he picked it up to see the unlisted number, "Care to explain how you'll find Pearce?"

" **You watching the WKZ-TV?"**

Niall sighed as he walked into his boys rec room grabbing the room remote and flipped the channel to WKZ-TV and it was reporting a live event...at Blume's HQ in Pawnee.

" **Now pay attention."**

Aiden gestured to Nicky, "Hold on...go back to channel 34."

As she complied they saw it was a Channel called Technology now covering Charlotte Gardner at Blume's HQ in Pawnee.

Aiden set the pan on the stove as he watched.

In Pawnee Charlotte Gardner was dressed in white and had her hair combed nicely with a genuine smile plastered on her face as people clapped for her. She stood outside of the Pawnee HQ and then tapped the microphone.

"Hello Chicago...and hopefully the world!"

They all began to clap and cheer again as she raised a hand to silence the audience.

"As you all can see Blume has massed quite a following, people who's lives have benefited from our system! When our idea was announced groups such as Dedsec were formed, they claimed out system was giving away access to hackers who could exploit it. Giving away the city's control, allowing personal information to be stolen, and causing accidents...but I assure you it is people such as the Vigilante and Dedsec who are the ones to do this, not anyone else. Our system is a robust system that has proven time and time again when one system, one very reliable system, CAN and WILL be more efficient than multiple systems trying to operate at once!"

The audience clapped for Charlotte Gardner as she thanked the people for their applause.

"As head of Public Relations of The Blume Corporation, and your Mayor of Chicago...I am pleased to announce that tonight we have a very special guest with us...The CEO and founder of Blume...Xavier Maxwell!"

She gestured to the door behind her and out the door a rather middle aged man stepped out, he looked cheerful with blonde hair, brown eyes, a white tuxedo and a smile that was extremely enthusiastic.

The crowd went nuts as he walked to the microphone and then allowed him to speak.

"...You know...I never been to Chicago," he laughed, "Funny right? I mean this revolutionary new system was born here. From now on Chicago in my eyes will be, 'The Cradle of the Future.' When I made the company 20 years ago I never imagined it would come this far...to make a system that everyone would use...and all from a simple tech support and repair company!"

Everyone laughed as he laughed as well but then he grew solemn, "And of course...the...incident in 2003...with Raymond Kenny..."

His face of childish wonder left him, he looked like a vampire at this moment, pale faced and regretful. He then bowed his head along with the others who gave a moment of silence for the 11 people who died in the Blackout.

He raised his head and smiled, "But now is a time to look ahead...to not look behind...that is why in every city, every town, every neighborhood we've been busy. We've added ctOS boxes where ever we've gone, not just in America...but Canada! Mexico! South America! Russia! China! Japan! The United Kingdom! Everywhere else in between! Their Governments investing in out technology to make their cities run more efficiently! That's right folks! Although we were planning on asking-they asked US to put ctOS in their countries!"

He then gestured to the sky as giant lights made a video play. In the video it read, "Hello World...I'm ctOS 2.0!"

The crowed cheered as Xavier pulled up his phone presenting a button that said bootup sequence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...I named my company on a saying my Father told me all the time...son...when you bury your beginnings in good fertile soil.."

he pressed the button, _"The Future is in Bloom."_

Immediately a 3-D model of the planet shown in the sky as multiple spotlights and projectors formed a United States with a white glowing Chicago, but then white lines began to shoot out illuminating Illinois, after that the entire east coast to the west. Soon it covered every continent and multiple lines of data were being sent back and forth to each other.

The crowd cheered as Aiden felt slightly sick.

Niall was a bit speechless as his friend on the phone spoke.

" **Understand now? I can track him...follow him to his last known spot and hopefully see if we can find where our little Fox went..."**

Niall grinned, "Then...when the Wolf is ready...we'll pounce."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _St. Louis November 4th 2016_

 _8:16 AM_

Aiden got dressed putting on nice clothes as he walked to the door and found a piece of mail. He picked it up inspecting it and saw it was addressed to Nicole Pearson.

"Nicky! Mail!"

Nicky ran from her bedroom and snatched the mail from him opening the letter, "Oh my! It's him!"

"Who?"

She smiles, "My penpal!"

"Oh.." Aiden rolled his eyes, "Your secret Admirer?"

Nicky shot a look at him angrily, "Well if we didn't have to run from the police in Chicago I could still be looking on the internet for the perfect Father for Jackson."

Aiden sighed, "Alright fine...just as long you're not telling him who we are...hey how did you meet this guy again?"

"He's fine...he tells me he saw me at the school where I teach Jackson and was too shy to say hi, so he wrote me a poem about my beauty so to speak...I'm trying to meet with him in some mall or something...just to make sure he isn't some spy or something. His name is Nicholas Quil, some Australian writer trying to get a book published."

Aiden looked at Nicky, "He famous?"

"In Australia at least. Published some poems and they sound good...for example...he made a free form poem about how One must not be manipulated. One must stand strong, like a giant tree in a flood, you must root yourself in the ground properly. You must not back down."

Aiden nodded, "Neat...well I gotta go to work."

Aiden opened the door and waved goodbye to Nicky. As he got in his car and drove to the computer store Aiden worked at.

As Aiden entered the store he walked in to see a large amount of customers waiting with problems.

His manager ran up to him, "Where the hell have you been Alex?! These people's Blume phones are on the fritz and you are five minutes late!"

Aiden raised his hands, "I got caught in traffic calm down."

The manager pointed a finger at him, "Look...you're lucky I hired you for you're tech skills. Since you have no documents or Digital footprint suggesting you have a history from this i'm forced to assume you learned most of this by yourself so good job. Other than that I wouldn't even think about hiring you."

Aiden nodded, "Understood." He then turned towards the line, "Alright who needs help?"

50 miles away.

In a black limo Niall sat quietly across from his personal hitman, "Derick...its almost time."

Derick cracked his knuckles, "Yes boss...so...I can get him?"

Niall smiled, "Maybe...I haven't decided..."

Derick gripped the edges of his seat, nails digging into the leather, "Boss...I've carried out every hit and run that you've ordered me to do, every single one. I deserve revenge for what he did to me."

"And trust me you will have revenge...just as soon as my friend is able to pinpoint his location we'll say hi."

"What about his family?"

"Let me worry about that...you will get Pearce for me..."

 _Later at 6:30 Pm_

"Hey James! I'm leaving!"

The manager nodded, "Alright Alex! Drive safely!"

Aiden walked outside to his car pulling out his keys but then multiple black vans pulled up in the parking lot. The people who stepped out of them looked extremely shady. Aiden stopped flipping through his keys to see these men staring at him with their hands together patiently. Aiden blinked and turned back to the car trying to act normal. But then a black limo pulled up into the parking lot and out of the car came two people. One of the was a man with an eyepatch covering his right eye, and a man with a black trench coat on with cane of a wolfs head with black oval sunglasses.

"You Alex Pearson?"

Aiden tensed up.

"Why?"

Niall smirked, "Because we know its you Pearce..."

Aiden's eyes widened as he backed up. The man with the eye patch then pulled out a machining gun and fired. Aiden took cover behind his car waiting for the moment he ran out of bullets.

After the gun fire stopped Pearce bolted into the alleyway and cried out as a single bullet went through his leg.

A bullet fired from a M8-M which was held in the hands of Niall Quinn, it was silver and it was engraved with a picture of a wolf.

Aiden cried out as he turned around bolting down the alleyway, the yells of men behind him as he ran.

"Run all you want Pearce!" Niall yelled as his men ran past him, "But if we found you...we'll find your family next!"

Aiden panted as he limped on to the sidewalk on the other side of the building, the people there were confused from the gunfire.

"Run!" Pearce yelled, "Get out of here go!"

They were still confused but when the man with the eyepatch saw Pearce he fired his SMG again. Pearce gasped as two bullets flew through his hips as Aiden tried to dodge.

The people began to run causing a riot of confusion allowing Pearce to run away in the middle.

The eyepatch man tried to find his way through the crowd but found he and his crew were loosing him.

Aiden hurried through the crowed to the other alleyway across the street knocking over a trashcan as he ran. He was breathing heavily, he remembered how he used to do this in Chicago, get shot and had no one but himself to stitch him up.

But he had grown rusty, his reflexives had dulled, he felt heavy carrying the pain in his side.

As he made a left hand turn he found himself running into another alleyway and ran all the way through the back of it into a small alleyway intersection where he had to stop.

He leaned on a brick wall and slide to the ground clutching his wound as he heard their voices, close but far.

"Where the fuck is he?!"

"Did you see where he went?"

"Fuck it I should've shot through the crowd!"

"You check down that way, I'll check this way...Niall managed to shoot him."

Pearce waited there panting until the voices were gone. He then turned his head around the corner and sighed in relief seeing no one there.

" _Got you!"_

Pearce turned around to as someone's boot connected to his face knocking him to the ground.

He couldn't get up in time, he was too hurt.

He turned to see the eyepatch man standing there grinning cracking his knuckles, "Found you..."

Aiden panted as he placed his hands on the ground trying to get up. The eye-patch men then kicked Aiden in his stomach.

He cried out as the eyepatch man spoke, "Look at me..."

Aiden spat out blood coughing.

"LOOK AT ME BASTARD!"

Aiden squinted and looked upward to see the mans face, "Recognize me?"

Aiden coughed and shook his head.

"Really...about...oh 3 years ago...me and my friends were a hit squad and you killed them. You shot me in the eye and knocked me into the Chicago River...thought you killed me huh?"

The man grinned as Aiden's sight grew blurry, the lights looked incredibly bright as he was he saw the man remove a D90 pistol.

"Well...who's dead now?"

Then a bright light shone in the alley way, the man turned and fired his gun at the car but the car hit him knocking him into the air and he fell back on to the ground.

Aiden exhaled air as his vision was still blurry.

He heard voices and saw people moving but he couldn't tell who they were. He lost so much blood at this point it was hard to think period.

He then felt his arms grabbed firmly and drag his body into the backseat of the car that was in front of him. He looked up hearing voices and the car turning on and pull out of the alleyway, the bright lights of the city became so bright Aiden passed out.

About 30 minutes later The club members were in the very same alleyway treating the man with the eye-patch. Niall has just heard the news and was walking over to his location himself to meet p with him. His cane hitting the ground as he walked to the man. He was lying in the street coughing up blood with his fellow Club members looking over him.

As they saw Niall approaching they backed away and the man turned to Niall and looked downward.

Niall looked at him through his oval sunglasses, his stare would feel akin to the judgmental eyes of God.

"What happened?"

The man grunted, "I found Aiden...was about to kill him-"

Niall then kicked the eye-patch man in the stomach making his pain even worse.

Niall then yelled, "We need him alive you fool!"

The man grunted and spat up some more blood and then nodded, "I'm sorry sir...I was weak...I let my emotions about my history with the Fox."

"Good...because my Father used to say,"

Niall then crouched down looking at the eye-patch man, his black gloved hand grabbed his chin and redirected his face so they made eye contact.

" _'This is how the world turns, not much room for fuck-ups.'"_

The eye-patch man knew the phrase Lucky Quinn used most, it was a sort of signal for his body guard to prepare for an execution of someone who failed a job.

"Yes sir...I understand sir..."

Niall smiled letting go, "Good..."

Niall then stood up, "Span out across the city, search high and low. I want Pearce found now!"

They nodded and began to walk off.

Niall turned to the man on the ground, "Do you need a hospital?"

The man shook his head, "It's a few cracked rips I'll be fine."

Niall smiled, "Good...because if you can't pull your weight it'll be because you're inside a coffin."

 _Four hours later..._

 _Pearce remembered that Night...the Night he stormed the Merlaut._

 _The guards he shot and killed._

 _The helicopter shinning a light on him as he tried to get away._

 _Lucky Quinn on the floor offering deals to him to make spare his life._

 _The police sirens trying to prevent his escape._

 _Then empty darkness._

" _Did you forget? We're not partners anymore. All bets are off."_

"CLARA!"

Aiden awoke shouting her name and immediately was blinded by the lamp light from above shinning on him. He looked down to see he was in his boxers, bandages around his leg and his hip, covered in blood. His clothes lay washed on the table next to him. His phone sat beside it as well.

He tried to get up but he saw he was hand cuffed to the side of the gurney he was on. He even saw an IV pack full of blood leading into his arm.

"Hello?" Aiden asked, since he had a giant plastic shower curtain in front of him he could see nothing.

But then he saw a shadow move on the curtain, it approached becoming bigger and then as it's hand reached out it pulled the curtain away.

There stood a man wearing a backpack with a gigantic wrench hanging out of it, he had a baseball cap on with two welding goggles on the top as well as dark gray dreadlocks hanging from his head.

The man was T-bone Grady...or better known as the infamous hacker called Raymond Kenney, the man who caused the 2003 blackout and built the ctOS system.

"Hey brother...how you feeling?"

Aiden blinked, "T-Bone?...Is that you?"

T-Bone nodded, "Yeah...thought you would've bolted if I didn't chain you up...I know how you are...let me get those off..."

T-bone removed the IV from his arm putting a band-aid over the inserted area.

"You sure are lucky Pearce," T-bone removed the right strap, "You lost a lot of blood," T-bone removed the left strap, "We thought you wouldn't mak-"

Aiden leaped from his hospital bed and grabbed T-bone by the throat and held him into the wall, "You lead them here!"

T-bone gagged unable to speak, Aiden looked furious, the pain in his sides didn't matter anymore, "You put us all in danger! Now they know who I am!"

As T-Bone gagged some more Aiden heard some movement behind him, he then turned to see a fire extinguisher hit him in his head knocking him off T-bone.

Aiden groaned clutching his head and he heard T-bone speak.

"Jesus man you didn't need to do that."

"W-W-What should I have done?"

Aiden recognized the voice, he turned to see Tobias Frewer, standing there holding the extinguisher, he looked different, his once dirty and poor outfit replaced a brown jacket, a white shirt, and wall cut jeans with brown boots, he was clean shaven and has a clean cut head.

He also looked different, he didn't appear to look like he had sleep deprivation as he once had and he acted less paranoid.

Well...he still acted like it a little.

"I-I thought he was gonna choke ya out Ray."

"I could've handled him, we're trying to help him, not put him in a coma."

Aiden then got on his feet groaning as he leaned on the bed.

"You...you..."

T-bone approached him by rubbing his neck.

"You better thank us...we saved your ass...and despite that claim you made we didn't lure them to you. They were coming here on their own."

Aiden then stood up fully rubbing his head, "Then how did they find me? I thought you cleared my trail."

"I DID." T-bone responded defensively, "I even took the damn time to save your kids shrink."

"Then how did they find me? Before ctOS 2.0 even went live I made sure to change my alias and everything! I even destroyed the computer I did it on!"

"I don't know then!" T-bone shouted.

They were all silent for a second.

"...Are they Blume?"

"No...The Club..."

Aiden looked surprised, "The Club came up here to get me?"

"They know at this point you were the one who killed Lucky. His son Niall assumed you caused him to have a heart attack."

Aiden now understood, "He wants revenge for what I've done."

T-bone nodded, "Yeah...I was spying on them...apparently he has some hacker for hire who offered to do the job for free."

Aiden looked confused, "For free? Doesn't sound like a Fixer...has to be someone who knows us...someone who met me."

Tobias spoke, "From what w-we picked up they don't know where your family is."

Aiden nodded, "Thats good...but that also means I can't just go back to the apartment and help leave together."

"Unless we plant a false trail," T-bone said, "We can lure them away from where she is and then you can leave town.

Aiden looked at T-bone, "What about you?"

T-bone pointed to himself, "I'll take care of the Club Pearce, it's about time someone took them down. I'm here just to get you out of this man."

Aiden smiled, "Thanks...but before we go anywhere...I'll need my guns and phone."

T-bone pointed at the table, "Isn't that your phone?"

"I need my jail broken one..it's the one that can hack the ctOS."

Tobias nodded, "Ahhh ok!...W-Where is it?"

"Storage facility...North side of town."

"Then let's not waste time then." T-bone said, "Time to get rolling...also Pearce you are letting me pick the fucking songs this time. You have horrible taste!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _11:35 pm in St. Louis Suites._

Niall sat in his chair smoking a cigarette with a bottle of whiskey by his side, admiring the night time view of the city wondering where Pearce had disappeared too and then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

" **So...you lost him."**

Niall sighed, "Correction...my men lost him."

" **Still your men."**

Niall puffed out more smoke, "I don't hold myself responsible for their idiocy..."

" **You sure discipline them like you do."**

Niall sighed sitting back in his chair, "So you know the news?"

" **I saw who carried Aiden away...Raymond Kenney and Tobias Frewer."**

Niall sat up in his chair, "That's interesting...so the one who was interrupting our operations in Chicago is working with the Vigilante...do you know where they are?"

" **Yes...I even hired my own personal set of Fixers after them...one of them even came in contact with the Vigilante..."**

 _12:00 Am St. Louis Hollywood Storage._

Aiden, T-bone, and Tobias arrived at the storage facility which was currently being closed for the night. T-bone managed to hack the doors open so they could go inside of the complex and find Aiden's storage locker.

"Alright Pearce...which one?"

Aiden checked his keycard, "Locker 2-B...down this way..."

They walked through the front office into the outside area where the lockers were all out in the open and available for everyone during the daytime. Even at night the lights were pointed downward making it look like a set for storage wars. Soon they found the number and Aiden swiped the card making the door open. Inside T-bone and Tobias gasped seeing the inside wall being used as a hanging all of Aiden Pearce's guns, grenade launchers, shotguns, pistols, grenades and pistols.

"Whoa...so this is what you did with those guns?"

"Yup...had to ditch them before I went to Nicky's...I had enough money so I paid off for this locker to remain here for 80 years."

"Whoa..." Tobias said, "I've love to put some of these on cameras..."

Aiden then stepped inside, "Give me a second..."

He shut the door and five minutes came out wearing a dark brown trench coat, a white sweater with muddy boots and blue jeans. He was also wearing a baseball cap with a face mask around his neck.

"So..." T-bone spoke, "You gonna be the Vigilante again?"

Aiden shook his head, "No, I'm just planting the false trail and then I'm leaving. I figured i'd use the best possible outfit to disguise myself from the system so they won't recognize me without it."

Aiden then handed T-bone a D90 and gave a P9mm Aiden took an 1911 pistol and cocked it putting it in his pocket.

"Alright...lets go."

As Aiden walked by T-bone blinked, "Aiden...you aren't gonna take any of that stuff you got kept in there?!"

Aiden turned to T-bone, "No...we don't need it."

"Look I might need that man."

"Leave it T-bone..."

T-bone then grabbed Aiden's shoulder, "What the Hell is wrong with you?"

Aiden was about to speak and then shook his head, "I'm never going to kill again."

T-bone looked frustrated and said, "Ohhhh myyy God Pearce! NOW you grow a conscious!"

Aiden pointed at T-bone, "Didn't you kill 11 people? Didn't you know what it's like to feel that guilt?"

"Yes Pearce! But we shouldn't have guilt for these guys!"

"It doesn't matter...these people have families too."

"They are thieves, murders, rapists! Now I don't know about you but in my book those people deserve punishment!"

"Not Death!"

"THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

In the middle of the argument Tobias repeatedly tapped T-bone's shoulder, "R-Ray?"

"What?!" Raymond snapped his head to Tobias and saw why he wanted his attention. Aiden turned too and saw a line of people standing across from them. Guns in hand.

T-bone was gripping his gun behind his back and Aiden was doing the same.

" _Ahhh fuck Pearce Really? Come on..."_

Aiden's eyes widened, "That voice..."

He recognized it, he saw in the group of hit men were moving aside as one man who was wearing a white suit with a red shirt walked through them, black gloves, black hair, holding a pistol.

"You disappointed me Pearce..." he spoke.

"Jordi?!"

Jordi grinned as he took his cigarette out exhaling the smoke with a smug smirk on his face, "I thought all this work we did together would've taught you my methods...but it seems you never paid attention...you always said I talked to much."

T-bone looked confused as he looked to Aiden, "Pearce you know this guy?"

Jordi looked hurt, "Ohhh I see...looks like you replaced me. Well I guess I'll go introductions...the name's Jordi Chin. I'm the best Fixer in Chicago."

T-bone questioned Jordi, "But I thought Lucas Vermont was the best."

Jordi smirked, "The known best...the best Fixers keep their name in private...oh yeah and I killed Vermont so he isn't servicing anyone anymore."

Aiden raised his pistol, "What are you doing here?"

"Business, remember Pearce?" Jordi dropped his cigarette rubbing it out with his shoe, "I'm here to capture you. The Club is paying me and these guys beaucoup bucks to take you down."

Aiden chuckled, "Kill me huh?"

"Well not if we need to. You see I'm just a freelancer, these guys are Fixers working for The Club. I don't know all the details but apparently you can offer something that The Club wants. They told me to tell you if you surrender they won't try to find your family," Jordi seemed to become sympathetic, "Look Pearce I know what your family means to you. Niall has no idea where they are but starting tomorrow he'll have his hacker for hire root them out and Niall will do whatever he wants so scare you Pearce."

Jordi walked forward and then held his hands up, the gun in one of them, "Look...you know me...and I know you...just give up ok..."

Jordi then offered his free hand to Pearce, "What do you say...you think you can trust me?"

Pearce cocked his gun, "No."

Jordi sighed and then nodded, "Yeah...smart move."

Jordi cocked his gun as well firing a bullet that managed to graze Tobias's arm. Tobias shrieked as he fell back into the lot as the other fixers opened fire. T-bone and Aiden dodged back in and Aiden used his phone to hack the door shut. The bullets bounced off the door as the Fixers continued to fire assault rifles, machine guns, sub machine guns, and pistols.

As Jordi's gun clicked empty he sighed reloading and holstering it.

"Yo Terry!" Jordi said as he pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"Yes sir?"

"Got my lunch box?"

"Sir?"

Jordi took out his cigar as the gunfire continued and he breathed out smoke, "My fucking lunchbox, the one we brought?"

The fixer nodded, "Uh...yes sir!"

Inside the containment unit the bullets echoed inside like rain coming down hard on a building.

Tobias was shouting loudly, "Ah! I'm hit! I'm HIT!"

T-bone shook him, "Calm down you're just grazed you'll live."

Aiden looked around the complex, "No exits...one entrance..." he turned to T-bone we have to dash."

Outside of the unit a heavy black box was laid on the ground, Jordi smirked as he knelled down opening the box and immediately began to take giant gun parts and assemble them.

Aiden flanked one side of the door while T-bone and Tobias had the other, Tobias was holding an Ak while T-bone had the piledriver.

"When I open this door, let's split up."

T-bone asked, "Are we going to meet up?"

"We shouldn't have to, I'll just plant a false trail in the ctOS and then ill get Nicky and Jacks out."

T-bone nodded, "Alright...good luck brother!"

On the outside Jordi had lifted up the gun he was making, "Sorry Pearce...you brought this on your self."

"Ready?" T-bone asked

Pearce nodded as he used his free hand to pull his face mask above his mouth and nose, "Ready."

T-bone smirked, "Alright then on 3?"

Aiden nodded, "On 3."

T-bone nodded as he got his gun ready, "1-"

The door exploded in fire as a giant explosion burst a hole through it making Aiden and T-bone duck. After the fire cleared Aiden looked outside to see Jordi holding a single shot grenade launcher. Jordi has already snapped the first shell out and was reloading.

Aiden's eyes widened as he yelled at T-bone, "GET OUT!" Aiden leapt through the hole of fire and Tobias was pushed out. Jordi smirked and fire just as T-bone managed to hop out, the grenade hit inside causing all the guns and bombs to explode in a giant explosion.

Everyone jerked in a direction as the ground shook from the explosion. But Aiden was already bolting. He turned to see T-bone and Tobias doing the same and knew they would be fine. But as Aiden ran into the hallway on the right Jordi yelled, "Get him!" he pointed at five other guys, "You go after Kenney."

Aiden ran into the actual containment structure itself blind, not knowing the layout he figured if he kept running he'd find an exit at some point.

But as he continued to run he then ran into a group of 5 Fixers. They yelled out seeing him and Aiden reacted immediately, his focus ability slowed down time for him as he removed his pistol shooting one fixer in his leg and another in his shoulder. His free hand then whipped out his tactical baton and he made a decisive swipe ad a person's knee stunning him, and then swiped again knocking him out.

The other 2 fired some bullets but Aiden quickly focused dodging them and fired a bullet that grazed one man's neck with a splutter of blood coming out. It wouldn't kill him but it would send him into shock.

As the man spammed in front of his partner he blocked his aiming allowing Aiden to leap forward and grab him by the neck and pin him to the ground, whipping out the baton again he raised it into the air as if it were a scythe blade and brought it down on the Fixers head.

As T-bone ans Tobias ran for the front gate still outside the fixers shouted and fired back. Tobias turned to fire his AK-47 and managed to gain a few head-shots and kill some of the Fixers. But he ducked into cover by some near by crates as the gunfire started up.

T-bone motioned to him to provide cover fire and Tobias nodded.

Once the gunfire stopped T-bone dashed from cover running with the pile driver shotgun and pumped it for the first shell firing one shot into a mans leg making him cry out and fall to the ground. One man dropped his gun withdrawing a knife and as he tried to shank him, T-bone fired a shell into his stomach, blood exploding on to his face.

The other Fixers had just reloaded but T-bone aimed his shotgun into one's face and immediately killed him in an explosion of red.

As another fixer was running to get him T-bone smirked as he dropped the shotgun pulling out his wrench and swung it so hard it knocked the man out.

As another Fixer tried to get him from behind T-bone removed his Tazer and tazed him in is stomach.

But then one Fixer appeared with a pistol to far to shoot, "Say goodni-"

He gasped out as a bullet flew through his head and Tobias grinned, "You alright Ray?"

T-bone nodded as he put his wrench and taser up picking up the pile driver.

"Yeah i'm fine...hurry lets get to the car."

Aiden felt he had lost his pursuers and he was close to being able to leave without being spotted or captured.

He then turned the corner to see a hallway that was a straight shot to the exit sign.

Perfect. Aiden began to sprint to it but then stopped.

The exit door had a hallway in front of it, and from the side Jordi walked in between Aiden and the exit door, his grenade launched in hand. Locked and loaded.

"Let me by Jordi."

"Ummm...no...you made us shoot you and with some of our guys dead that means a bigger cut for me. So go ahead take down as many guys as you want."

Aiden looked at him seriously, "Jordi...I don't want to kill you."

"Hmm...oh I see...now that you're living with sis you're whole life has become butterflies, unicorns and rainbows huh? Look this isn't Wonderland. This is the real world. If you wanna get by shoot me."

Aiden stayed perfectly still his whole body was tense.

"...Welp," Jordi aimmed his launcher, "Time to get a raise."

Aiden focused immediately, using his phone to hack the lights in the room, overcharging them and making them explode allowing him to blind Jordi. As Jordi was blinded Aiden dashed forward taking out his baton, hacking the containment door to Jordi's right. As Jordi was blinded his vision cleared up to see him coming. He fired a grenade and Aiden leaped into the air over the burst and back on the ground as he used his baton to knock the grenade launcher out of Jordi's hands into the containment unit.

Jordi removed a knife but Aiden had held Jordi into a lock, but the knife was close to Aiden's face. Aiden then raised his knee into Jordi's stomach making him drop the knife and then Aiden flung Jordi over his head into the open containment unit.

Aiden then removed his phone, Jordi knew what he was about to do and got his gun to fire but Aiden had hacked the door in time locking him inside.

Aiden then ran outside the door to see the Club cars waiting out there. He needed a vehicle.

Then Aiden saw what he was going to use.

The containment unit door blew pen as Jordi stepped out reloading his grenade launcher and ran out the exit door.

He then saw Aiden riding on a black sayonara away from the complex Jordi aimmed and fired his grenade launcher missing and blowing up a van across from him. He then watched Aiden drive away speedily, his coat tails flapping in the wind.

Jordi sighed as he took out another cigarette and set down the grenade launcher. The other Fixers came from the door.

"Boss! Kenney and Frewer got away in my car!"

Jordi inhaled the smoke, "Well Pearce got away too..."

Then as they stood there the fire alarm went off and the sprinkler system sprayed everything down failing to put out the fire.

"Well shit," Jordi smirked, "He delayed the fire system..."

"Boss...the cops will get here soon...what do we do about this?"

Jordi then removed his pistol and aimed it at the Fixer putting a bullet in his head.

His body fell to the ground and Jordi exhaled his smoke, "Let's call it...'Terrorist shoot out at his containment unit in St. Louis'...sound good guys?"

The Fixers nodded in fear.

"Good...now go plant that body in the fire...this place blew up somehow right?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **5:00 AM Somewhere in St. Louis**

Aiden was zooming from the freeway following his GPS signal to one of Blume's operating centers. He had his decoy ready in his phone that was going to register him at an airport the second it was uploaded. If his hunters were watching they'd follow him.

But he soon slowed down to the center he was going to break into. It was a large sky scraper that was pretty vague and isolated from the rest of the city.

So if a gun fight did in fact break out there would be less of a chance of being heard.

Aiden parked the bike and pulled his face mask up hacking the door locks to enter the building. Then he hacked the camera system jumping from camera to camera to see the main plaza. He was surprised there were about six guards with submachine guns.

" _Damn...Dedsec must have them worried..."_ Pearce thought to himself as he removed his 1911 crouching next to the soda machine.

Hacking into the cameras he saw multiple opportunities to work with.

One guard had a grenade in his pocket that was hackable but Aiden didn't want to hurt anyone so he'd leave it alone, there were some piping he could burst for some distractions and a fuse box in the floor to cause a light explosion he could use to trip some of them up.

Aiden then hacked the soda machine he was next to, shooting out cans of soda on to the floor.

"Huh? The fuck was that?"

Aiden then hid in a small area near the machine where they hd synthetic plants to lighten the mood of the industrial Blume building as best he could allowing the guard to get close to inspect the machine.

"This is weird...hey Bob!"

"What?"

"Something is up with the soda machine," the guard grabbed a soda can off the floor and opened it, "really we-"

Aiden then jumped out, baton open wrapping his arms around his neck choking him out and pulling him into the small area with him.

"Joe?"

Bob approached the machine, "The hell did you go?"

Aiden breathed quietly as he was was waiting for him to turn around, get distracted or something. But then something caught his eye, a trail of soda that was spilt on the floor from when Aiden tackled the guard, a trail of it lead to the bush.

Aiden knew what he had to do. Jumping out he gave a swift swing of the baton into the guards leg stunning him and making him slip in the soda.

Aiden then swung down to the head knocking him out. As Aiden stood up his head turned to see another guard looking at him.

"Shit!"

Aiden quickly aimed his gun while the guard aimed his uzi.

Three bullets fired and missed Aiden while one bullet shot through his shoulder sending the guard to the ground in pain.

The screaming and gun shot acquired the attention of the other guards who ran to action. Even guards from the second level were charging down with assault rifles.

Aiden knew this was trouble. He hid making sure they had no idea where he saw and was waiting as they fired at him, blowing up cover hoping they'd hit him.

Aiden hacked into the system of the plant and hacked the sprinkler system creating a barrage of cover for him to move. The guards were confused and tried to see but Aiden sprinted out from cover whipping out his baton smacking one guard in the face knocking him out. Another guard yelled out as a bullet went through his leg making him fall to the floor in pain.

Another guard yelled out as he fired wildly missing because of the rain. Aiden got into cover sneaking around them while he fired wildly. After the water kept going on and on Aiden snuck up behind one guard knocking him out and dragging his body behind cover leaving the guard with the assault rifle alone.

He was panting, hyperventilating with fear.

"Come out!" he yelled, "I'll fuck you up!"

"You think so?"

Aiden replied back, the guard was ready to piss himself.

"I took out all your friends and you think you can stop me?"

The guard was spinning around in circles as the water fell around him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

Aiden darted from cover cocking the pistol to the back of his head, "I don't need to."

The guard gulped.

"Drop the gun."

He dropped the gun.

"Turn around, hands up."

The guard complied with Aiden raising his hands and turning around.

"Stop!...Eyes closed first."

The guard closed his eyes and turned around.

"Now...where are the servers?"

"Fuck you man..."

Aiden fired a shot next to his ear making the man fall on the ground.

Aiden cocked the gun and said, "Keep those eyes closed or ill blow your head off."

The guard shoot as he laid on the ground.

"Basement! Elevator to the right...please just don't kill me..."

Aiden sighed putting the gun away, "Don't worry."

He whipped the baton out, "I won't kill you."

He then lifted it over his head slamming it down knocking the guard out.

Aiden turned swiftly kicking the stair way door open and marching downstairs to the servers, there he hacked into them to see a 3-D model of ct-Os on the entire globe. Aiden was shocked, he was so used to the same black and white display of Chicago coming up every time he hacked in but the world now? It made him feel powerful.

Of course it was just a model of the entire network, he couldn't hack everything here he could only do St. Louis.

He then minimized the map to Illinois and then to St. Louis where he highlighted a target of an airport.

Using his phone he then made a planned trip for a flight to Chicago. While he would take his family and move to Canada.

"Bingo." Aiden said to himself as he then went into the bathroom changing into his normal clothes.

He then used his phone to wipe the camera system clean and then hacked a car outside to drive off in.

 **6:30 Am T-Bones Garage**

Tobias moaned as he held his arm, "Ahh man...it still hurts..."

"Get over it," T-bone growled as he ripped off the end of a bandage and wrapped it around the wound, "I get shot at all the time and I'm fine."

T-bone's phone rang and after wrapping up the bandage T-bone answered it putting it on speaker.

"Aiden?"

"Yeah it's me."

T-bone sighed as he rubbed sweat from his fore head, "We were wondering if you got away from that shoot out."

"I'm fine, im not hurt at all."

Tobias yelled, "At least one of of isn't!"

"Would you shut up man?" T-bone yelled back, "Sorry Aiden, cry baby over here got a bullet in the arm."

"Its is fine?"

"Yeah it's fine. He'll live."

"Good...listen I scheduled a false flight for Chicago tonight at 8:00 pm, once them comb the guest list they'll see it's a decoy, they they'll look through places I've registered my name in town and come to this apartment. And when they come-"

"You wand them to find us waiting for them right?"

"Exactly."

"Alright Aiden, we'll have the place boobie trapped so much it'll look like 9/11" Tobias said eagerly as Aiden sounded confused, "Umm...Ok...look be careful."

"Don't worry...we will..." after T-bone hung up he turned, "The fuck did you mean by it'll look like 9/11?"

 **6:35 St. Louis Apartments.**

Aiden sat in his car long enough stepping out and marching to the hotel across the street, he needed them to be awake and ready.

He then entered the elevator moving to his floor and approached his room. He closed his eyes, _"How am I going to explain this to them..."_

Aiden knocked on the door but after the first knock the door creaked open, the apartment looked nice and clean, as if no one even lived there, but living with Jacks for a while now was unlikely.

Aiden entered and then stopped gasping, seeing a man sitting on the couch, he was wearing blue jeans with black shoes with a dark gray sweater but it was him.

"Heya Pearce." Niall said as he lifted up his mug, "Want some coffee?"

Aiden yelled out whipping his baton out but he soon was tackled by two Club members who pinned him to the ground.

Niall stood up and sipped his coffee, "Ohh Pearce...you thought we were that dumb enough to fall for something like that?"

Aiden growled and snapped at him trying to bite Niall and Niall laughed, "You should be careful with who your sister communicates with...I mean Nicholas Quill? Niall Quinn? Seriously Pearce I gave you an obvious hint."

Aiden squirmed and struggled under the body guards but Niall crouched down and said, "You are going to help us do some incredible things Pearce."

Niall then removed a small syringe from his pocket, "This shouldn't be too much now..."

Aiden growled, "How the Hell did you find me?!"

Niall chuckled and then removed his phone, "Your rival demands an audience." Niall said speaking into it and hanging up.

Then the door way opened once more and Aiden's eyes widened as he saw a man in blue jeans and a black hoodie wearing a giant blue neon mask with the word: "DEFALT" written across it.

"Defalt?"

" **Hello Pearce."**

Defalt spoke in a distorted voice, " **Miss me?"**

Before Pearce could speak Niall stuck the syringe into his arm and pushed the chemical into his system making him feel sleepy. As Defalt stood above him Niall grinned, "We're going to do great things Pearce..."

As Pearce tried to squirm a bit more he lost strength, he was loosing his sight and then passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"It's me."

"Where are you? We should meet."

Aiden remembered it well…the cool night air, the cool smell of wet grass…that monolith symbolic representation of his greatest mistake. The man who was responsible was inside. He would kill him. He was on the phone with Clara, the hacker he hired.

"I've always made my money finding information on people, the harder it was to find the more money I made."

"You didn't know what they'd do."

What happens next?...Why couldn't he remember it?"

"I'm going to fix things."

"There's nothing to fix."

"I'm sorry Aiden."

He then remembered.

"Clara? Clara! Stop! Don't go to her grave! It's a trap!"

Pearce groaned as he awoke slowly…he was tied to a chair; his phone and pistol were confiscated. As he opened his eyes he saw Jordi sitting on some boxes with his arms crossed staring at Aiden intently.

"You have any fucking clue how long you snore?" he asked in a stereotypical fashion for Jordi.

Aiden groaned sitting up somewhat as Jordi rambled on, "Because I'm over here trying to play fucking candy crush and I can't concentrate with how long your fucking pie hole is blowing out air."

Aiden moaned as he spoke, "Hello again Jordi…working with the Club again?"

"Well…somewhat. In the past, I ran jobs for Quinn personally, this time I'm working for all of the club."

"So they hired you to kill me?"

Jordi shook his head, "Oh no, no, no. They don't want to kill you. For some reason that is, considering they know you killed Quinn."

"So whats going on then?"

Jordi shrugged, "I dunno. Don't care much either, all I want to do is get paid accordantly."

"And get paid you will Jordi." Niall said walking in, his cane clacked against the floor as he walked. "Thank you for watching him."

"No problema."

As Jordi walked passed Niall he spoke, "Watch out by the way…this guy snores so fucking loud."

"Thanks for the tip."

As Jordi disappeared Niall stood in front of Aiden, "So…this is the Vigilante I heard so much about…" behind his dark glasses he looked him up and down, "…I don't see what's so special…you're just a thug and a thief in a trench coat and baseball cap. You don't scream hero to me."

Aiden stared at him menacingly, "Where are they?"

Niall smiled, "Being kept in good care…in a hotel I rented. Relax I'm not here to hurt you…unless I have to."

"Then what do you want?" Aiden spat at Niall and Niall smiled.

"Well…you are going to do for me something I need you on…I want you to get us the ctOS."

Aiden looked at him skeptically, "Your joking."

"Nope! I'm not," Niall began to pace around Aiden as he spoke, "After you released Mayor Rushmore's blackmail online he killed himself…and we eventually lost not only our influence over Chicago…but the keys to the ctOS. We lost our deal with Blume since our middle man was gone."

Niall withdrew his cane sword and placed its cold blade against Aiden's neck, "All…thanks to you."

Aiden didn't look him in the eyes and he spoke, "What makes you think I'm getting it for you?"

"Your family, duh!" Niall said sheathing his blade.

"No I mean what makes you think I'm capable of it? The ctOS has become so much bigger now that it has begun development worldwide. I did it once when it was small. What makes you think I am at all capable of doing it now? I'm sure Blume has patched the holes so they can't do it again?"

"Oh you won't be alone."

Niall held up his phone and a logo appeared…Defalt's logo. Then his face-mask-appeared, **"I can hack it but the problem is getting in and out undetected. However, we need you to go in and be physically there. Out of all the men I hired you are the best."**

Aiden looked surprised, "Defalt? I thought I killed you."

" **A lot of people say that."**

Aiden scoffed, "Really…so this is a takeover of the world's biggest infrastructure company…it's ridiculous," Aiden spoke. He tried to see if he could convince them it was impossible, "I had Raymond Kenny on my side and it was his code that got me in, not me."

Defalt spoke threateningly, **"Raymond Kenny is nowhere near my skill. I don't just surpass him, I make him obsolete. Ten years ago, he was the bleeding edge of the tech industry, but he's been buried. It's time for the rats to eat his corpse and replace him."**

Aiden knew there was no way to reason his way out of this. Defalt IS a better hacker than him, T-bone, and all Dedsec. It was surprising that even he needed him to do this, Aiden wouldn't be surprised if Defalt had been a secret puppet master of the ctOS already.

"So…are we in a agreement?"

Aiden looked down as he spoke, "Yes."

Niall clapped his hands, "Great! Fantastic!" He then withdrew a pocket knife and cut the straps on the chair, "You're free to go!"

Aiden rubbed his wrists as he spoke, "Wait…why are you letting me go?"

"Its not like we can keep you on a leash at all times Aiden. I need you to breath! Take some free time! You're gonna need some resources anyway so you might as well get who you can find…but just so you know…if you try to kill me…Jordi will get you. If you run, Defalt will find you and make your life Hell. In either situation both your sister and nephew will be shot or worse sold."

Niall smiled at Aiden, "I do really have a thing for blondes~"

Aiden narrowed his eyes grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, "Touch her and I'll break you."

Niall chuckled and looked at him challengingly, "Do it…I dare you."

Aiden's anger intensified but he shut his eyes exhaling, and releasing his grasp.

"Now get out there! I want updates! Regularly…how about…every other day. I'll pick a meeting spot."

Aiden glared at him, "My phone, and gun."

Niall nodded politely, "Of course. Almost forgot."

He pulled out Aiden's M1911 from his jacket, his baton and gave him his phone.

"And please Aiden…don't try anything stupid…my men will be on call if anything bad happens."

Aiden glared at him and walked out towards the door, as he walked Jordi was drinking a coffee drink.

"You have to try the mint chocolate chip!" he said offering it to Aiden. Aiden slapped it out of his hand and Jordi looked dumbstruck, "H-Hey! That was 11 fucking bucks!"

Elsewhere in St. Louis.

T-bone was in his rented garage taking stock of weapons.

"Well this is impressive! I'm glad Aiden was kind enough to let me keep this shit!"

Tobias was rubbing his wounded arm as he spoke, "Yeah…the more the better. But what do we do? Do we go back to Chicago?"

T-bone shook his head, "No, I got a place to squat with some Dedsec kids in San Francisco, they are pretty good too, they should help us take down Blume."

"Wait? Dedsec?" Tobias asked confused, "When did you go to San Francisco?"

T-bone spoke, "When we hosted the Swelt-"

Tobias crossed his arms, "Oh…I see…you leave me in the desert to work with Dedsec. I thought we were a team Ray!"

T-bone threw up his hands, "We are Frewer! Its just you were high. I was high. And I got a little happy that someone finally solved my Jabberwock puzzle. That's the whole reason we set that shindig up! To recruit people against Blume!"

"But that was together with me Ray!" Tobias said as he stood up jabbing his finger as T-bone, "You know what happened after you left? I was beaten up by some biker gang, and then I had to hitch a ride back to Chicago, and then I was attacked by some Fixers, AND THEN I find you at my shop salvaging my stuff a year later! What do you think would happen if I hadn't been there?"

T-bone shrugged, "Ummm….you would've been homeless or killed?"

"Exactly! I could've been killed because you got high in the desert!"

T-bone was at a loss for words, "Umm…well…the group I was with managed to take down Blume's CTO."

Tobias crossed his arms, "And I'm supposed to be impressed? Blume's still a company, right? They have no doubt replaced him at this point."

"Hey! We managed to get into the ctOS's backbone! That counts for something!"

Tobias's eyes widened, "Whoa…you were in the ctOS's backbone?"

"Yeah! We hacked Blume centers around the world and-"

"Then I'm madder I wasn't there!"

Before they could continue T-bone's phone rang. It was Aiden's number. Tobias looked at Ray and narrowed his eyes, "We will finish this conversation later!"

T-bone picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Its me," Aiden spoke walking down the street.

"You out?"

"No…Niall beat me to the punch. Nicky and Jackson are gone."

T-bone slammed his fist on his desk, "Shit! Fuck!"

"That's not all…they want me to get them into the ctOS, they hope to control it from within.

"Wait…what?"

"They have some sort of plan to put me in one of Blume's operating centers. They have some sort of scheme to get inside the system and control it within. They want to take over Blume."

"That sounds nuts…there is no way they'll be able to do it."

"With Defalt they can."

"What?" T-bone's blood turned to ice, "What did you say?"

"With Defalt they can."

T-bone froze in place, "Impossible…Defalt can't…no way…"

"Ray?"

"Defalt's dead. He has been ever since I left Chicago. Right after you left and those Rosario Brothers came to hunt you down for Blume, Defalt tried to crucify me in front of the Blackout victims. In the end if it weren't for Tobias I'd be dead. But I hacked his network and redirected the gas into his control room. He ended up getting trapped and he suffocated. I watched him die Pearce."

"He's alive. In fact he was how he found me."

T-bone felt ghastly. Defalt was back, if there was anybody who could find someone outside of the ctOS off the grid it was Defalt. If he knew where Aiden was he knew where he and Tobias was. They were all caught in his web.

"Fuck…god damn it…"

"You ok T-bone?"

"T-bone wiped his face and replied, "Yeah…yeah I'm good…but we are in trouble now…Defalt managed to escape you the first time using a double. Then he might have used a double again…I'm worried Pearce…how many times do we have to kill him until we get to the real Defalt…unless we know he's dead, or in jail, we can't rest. We can't run or hide."

"But we can fight." Aiden said into the phone, clutching his free hand, "We can do that much."

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to hit them hard. We are going to find out where Nicky and Jackson are and we are going to get them somewhere safe. Then you take down Defalt, and then we run."

T-bone didn't know if he was set on this, the first time Defalt he killed Defalt it was purely an accident. Sure he was angry with him, but at the same time he could understand the anger that Pearce felt for Lucky Quinn, he understood why his Blackout victim families were angry too. He hurt them…he hurt Defalt. His brother was on suicide watch, and when he walked out of his cell he killed himself. Defalt called it murder…and who's to say it wasn't? It practically was.

T-bone was an anarchist. He enjoyed building, and destroying things. But best of all he loved building things that were _meant_ to destroy. He had no problems killing someone who was out to kill him, but with that person was someone whom he hurt with his carelessness then he didn't know what do feel.

"Sure…we can stop this guy."

"Good…so if we want to find Nicky where would I look first?"

"Probably head back to that apartment and check the time code on the cameras. There is bound to be a face the ctOS recognized."

"Alright…what are you going to do?"

"Well…I suppose I am going to come meet up with you, I got the address don't worry."

"Alright. You take care T-bone."

"You to amigo."

Defalt chuckled as they hung up, texting Niall.

"They are Rebeling, like you theorized."

"Then we'll have to send some men."

"Who are you going to send?"

"Some angry brothers who want

revenge for their fuck up on the

Pearce job…you?"

I have some men heading there now to

intercept.

Feel free to kill Raymond Kenny, we don't

need him. But Pearce must be kept alive.

Why? You don't really need him.

Because I want him to do this…

Whatever…if I get Ray

and Dedsec we're square.

Good…perfect.

Author's note: Hey guys! What's up? Just want to let you know I'm alive and I'm still working on this. I was purposely waiting on Watch dogs 2 DLC to be released, and while they are good I haven't seen anything relating to a Wrench type dlc. (please Ubisoft gods please!)

So to let people know this is going to mostly be one story. Its called Rise of the Wolf for a reason, the Fall is the next one. But this story is focusing on Aiden, Ray, Defalt, and Niall. Right now I'm holding my breath for some single player dlc for watch dogs 2 where you play wrench or T-bone or Aiden (I'd love to see what Aiden's been up to! I think he's gone the route of Altair in which he was so uncool that he became cool)

But essentially, I'm waiting for watch dogs dlc to make sure I have my facts right, I want this to be parallel to the story that is possible of happening. And with watch dogs 3 probably being in London I think I wont have to worry about continuity for a while.

Fall of the wolf will be a sequel to this story and yes, Marcus, Sitara, Josh, and Wrench will be apart of the plot. I'll involve Lenni and Prime Eight as well as some of the gangs from that gang. Like for example the Auntie Shu boys, and Auntie Shu will be in the story!

I've decided to also make a little review for Watch dogs 2 here as well so if you are done with updates the last thing you should know is I am in college, but in between classes I can type up chapters and at least get a few out a week. This may slow down but regardless heres my review.

Watch Dogs 2 is a spectactular game and has some of the best game play elements of all the Ubisoft franchises. The original watch dogs was just, "This is the culmination of all ubisoft systems." And I don't particularly agree or disagree, but for watch dogs 2 I think I disagree. Firstly the controls are changes to make the left 1 button the hacking button. Tapping it makes quick hacks, holding it allows your four main buttons to act as input keys for hacking.

Unlike the first game where you just tap square to pull out your phone, here you have to hold it. I think this was in response to the fact hacking was just a simple button press.

I ultimately like this because it allows you to hack people and do different things like call police on people or gangs, distract them with texts or hack their bank accounts.

I like this gameplay change a lot, it adds a lot of decision making in each hack on missions or getaways.

Then there is San Francisco and I was worried it would look too pretty to be real but nope, it looks great. I love how dirty Oakland is and how unique San Francisco is, Alcatraz looks great too! And I love the attention to detail on rooftops because unlike the first game, you have a lot of climbing to do!

Speaking of which the parkour system is a lot better than the first, the first is still good but there was just some stuff Aiden should be able to climb over. He felt like Altair with a twisted ankle.

Marcus feels like Altair on steroids. While he cant scale up buildings he can easily jump across gaps that Aiden couldn't and skip from platform to platform.

The thunderball is the new melee weapon and my only concern is they are running out of melee weapons. I legitimately think they are going to try nunchucks next.

Other than that it's pretty cool! Not to mention the stun gun and the non lethal weapons in you arsenal. In the original watch dogs you could shoot people in the legs with a bullet to neutralize them, but it was almost always wanting you to shoot people and kill them.

Here its your choice, the first mission is nothing but a stun gun, after that its your choice. There is no reputation system (which is good and bad)

Good is that you wont get caught hacking steam pipes and blowing random people up.

Bad because of how much of a wasted opportunity it was. It made the city feel more alive and cool that it reacted to you. Plus the experience points, or research points, are points awarded for finding, hacking, or just gaining experi-I mean, followers for activities. But it really seems forced when you consider that even secret operations that are not in the public eye are awarded followers like swatting a trolls house.

How could would it be if the more you killed combatants instead of neutralizing them you got violent followers who gave you access to more…definite solutions. If you neutralized them then you got more nonlethal ways to work around problems.

It makes the city feel less alive…which is my next point.

The people suck.

You can react to them and there are some good reactions, but in reality, you can only emote and they react. It isn't anything special, only you can flirt, and insult people and take selfies. They do react to rain and shit and it is cool. There is some drive by shootings that are cool. But there is this lack of variety of information.

You can no longer read their age and only occupation, name, and random fact. The actual phone calls and texts are recycled waaaay to much. In the original watch dogs, which is about 3 years old, I still find new stuff that I laugh at. Here it is incredibly limited. It reminds me this is a game and the game is still flawed.

Not to mention he npc voice acting isn't really all that good.

And voice acting for citizens, voice acting for enemies and people who are just a little relevant is great.

The quadcopter and jumper are great two, allowing for three major playstyles which can be mixed at any time. For me, im a bit of an nonlethal aggressor/ghost/trickster

Luckily it doesn't matter what you do in a mission because you can replay them at any time and try different ways, find audio logs. There is a problem with this and ill get to it later.

Now for the characters.

Marcus: Marcus is charismatic and funny. Despite being a white male I felt at home with him, even if he was a stereotypical black guy instead of a nerdy hacker im sure id be fine with it. But its cool that Ubisoft is recognizing nerd culture. Having a back protagonist is cool too. Im not an sjw (and never will be) but even I can recognize there is a definite extreme number of white people in every game that its cookie cutter. The problem isn't having black characters as protagonists, the problem is diversity itself.

But after all that I cant say I really like him over Aiden. Sure Aiden is unbearable to some people, but at least he has a character arc, Marcus on the other hand feels the same throughout. With Aiden you could feel whenever he did something that was villainous you could buy it because Aiden didn't want to be the vigilante, he just wanted to beat up people and get revenge. People happened to notice him and they called him the vigilante.

With Marcus it makes him look like an ass when he thinks he's helping people after just mowing people down with a limousine in his underwear after ordering gang hits on people. Like that works for Wrench's character because he is mentally unstable (if I get to be wrench in the watch dogs 2 dlc, everything will BURN) but I don't buy it with Marcus. He's just too good. If anything it makes him look like a very very ignorant sjw, "Wow, this system has labeled me a violent black hacker, let me prove the wrong by going on a killing spree with three other members of my pro people group."

To be fair there is a part of the game in which Josh asks Marcus whether or not setting fire to New Dawn churches and Marcus admits that's the problem of having such a free and open group with that much freedom, (isn't that logic just lovely.)

Other than that, he's likable and I had fun playing him.

Sitara: Badass artist who is well portrayed and kick ass character who in reality doesn't do much. But its who she represents that's cool.

In Watch Dogs 2 the Dedsec we see is very different than the deep web Dedsec of Chicago we all know and love. But this is due in part to Sitara for her San Francisco wing of Dedsec. Where ever you see Dedsec art, or even paint jobs for weapons, cars, or your quadcopter and jumper: Sitara made it. This gives her that huge feeling of just how important she is to everyone. She edit's and makes the propaganda videos which Dedsec airs and tags buildings and billboards. This makes her feel like a leader which she is described as for most of Dedsec's San Francisco.

Josh: This is an awesome character right here. In most Tv shows or games people bitch about representation for people who are black or gay but in reality we ignore people like native americans or people who are disabled or at the very least have a mental disorder.

Josh is one of those said people and he makes Dedsec work. He sees things simplistically from a stastical and moral standpoint. Often without emotions the other characters have giving people the straight and honest viewpoint for some people who may be confused. He's so loveable to, considering he is genuinely oppressed, and was labeled as being highly immature for someone with autism and Asperger's. Josh doesn't care, he likes who he is, but he fights for whats right, not what he wants. Josh is the glue of the group and he is funny as hell.

Horatio: He's a cool likeable guy who get killed. Moving on.

T-bone: Essentially T-bone, moving on.

Duscan Nemec: Write the words bad guy on his forehead, moving on.

Lenni: JESUS FUCK I love this woman. Her and her groups existence is ubisoft's way of being self-aware Dedsec is a little too preachy. Lenni is no doubt someone who is either a transgender or someone who is bisexual, if the trans part ain't true it doesn't matter. Shes loveable as hell. If I had a choice to join Asshole Club, it'd be because of Lenni.

Wrench: Now I love wrench for just how mysterious he is. Wrench is someone who is the oddball of the group. He was originally going to be betrayed as someone who is quiet, dark, and rather violent. I think this would've been cool. But I like this Wrench too. This Wrench is a fun loving goofball who enjoys shooting bad guys and blowing shit up. But I like the character behind Wrench more. Like his Mask Wrench hide who he truly is and its awesome as fuck, the FBI mission suggests he had a violent childhood which leant to his facial scar and then he made a mask to portray who he felt he was, to portray what he wanted people to see. This makes him a cool character study and I can't wait for a Wrench DLC if its coming.

Multiplayer is epic as hell too.

Hacking is kinda too easy in my opinion but finding and killing the hacker is a challenge. Too bad more people don't hack.

Showdown is great too, but you are almost forced to use the lethal weapons (partially because the nonlethals suck (looking at you paintballgun))

Coop missions are fun but I wish they didn't force you to play coop. Street sweep missions were great because a partner was optional. I find a partner often fucks up the mission unless I can talk to them or we know each other already.

Bounty Hunter is fantastic. The idea of running away from the cops as well as equally strong players who are open to the same skills as you is great.

You can be the bounty, be the hunter, or race to pick up a dropped bag from an armored truck.

In either case its fun to outsmart people. For example in one mission with the bag there was one man hiding in a clothing shop with the bag disabling the tracker. Cops were inside and I couldn't enter without getting killer. So I used my quad copter to drop IEDs on the ground at the exits, but I couldn't arm them because the police would trigger them. The cops kill the hacker inside, and I jump over exploded cars to get the package, but he respawned so closely he has made it to the back door. I end up killing him WITH THE BOMBS I SET EARLIER and I grab the package. He respawned in the back alley while I go out the front, he had the package decoded so when I was out of sight of him, with the police not on my back I won instantly.

I just got someone else to decode and a package I picked up for free.

Its tatics and quick thinking like that which makes it fun to use.

Either way I really liked Watch dogs 2 and I cant wait for more dlc, or Watch Dogs 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aiden walked down the street, his eyes darting from corner to corner. He knew Niall would most likely be expecting something like this. Maybe he wouldn't be. Maybe he was too caught up in his own plan to do anything.

It didn't matter. He had to try.

Aiden walked back to the apartment to see several police cars out front. Curious Aiden hacked into the building from the ctOS box on the back of the building.

He accessed the camera on Nicky's floor and saw the police investigating the broken open door.

Clearly people must've noticed Niall's intrusion on Nicky.

Rewinding the time code revealed several men with guns and Niall storming the apartment. He saw Nicky and Jacks knocked out being carried outside.

"Bingo…just need to check the facial recognition profiler." Aiden said to himself as he scanned their faces.

Hector Krammer

Age: 35

Currently in dept to the SRS.

Joshua Yeoman

Age:42

Murder Charges dropped.

Victor Graham

Age: 23

Recently accused of rape and assault charges.

Issac Baxter

Age:27

Chicago South Club head officer.

"There you are…now to triangulate your last known coordinates."

Aiden opened his Nudle Maps app on his phone and found an address. His eyes narrowed as he picked up his phone and called T-bone.

The phone call couldn't connect…odd…

Aiden then began to walk before two thugs stood in his way. By the looks of their clothing they were Club members.

As he turned to walk the other direction he saw two more club members appear, pistols in hand.

"Ahhh…I see." Aiden said, "So you guys are going to stop me?"

They nodded as Aiden spoke, "You know that I know you can't kill me right? I think Niall would be unhappy with it."

One of the thugs said, "We can't kill you, but we can shoot you."

Aiden smirked, "You wouldn't dare, you don't have the skill to shoot like I do. It would be too risky for you. Like I said, you can't kill me."

"But we can."

Then behind the two thugs to the right were a group of Chinese people, all holding guns and smgs. Aiden recognized them.

"Da…we must get revenge…"

Aiden turned to see several other people walk down the alleyway, they were predominantly white with a black jacket on with a white strip on many of them, they spoke with thick Russian accents.

 _Bratva._

 _Auntie Shu Boys…_

The Club members turned around and spoke, "H-Hey! You aren't supposed to be here! Go back to San Francisco!"

The Bratva and Auntie Shu boys laughed.

"You think we'd do that? You think we'd let him go after what he did to us?"

One of the Shus spat at the Club members, "We want to skin this fuck for the deals he fucked up!"

The Club leader spoke out, "Hey you fucks, we promised you women. And now you are going back on the deal?"

The Bratva leader cracked his knuckles, "We don't want your women. We want blood."

One of the Shus spoke out, "Auntie Shu doesn't have any interest in women either."

They pulled out their guns as Aiden dove to the ground, bullets flew and the Club members were cheesed in the fight, Aiden ran but got three bullets to the back hopping a fence.

The police in the front heard the gunfire and ran around back to see the dead men on the ground.

They rose their guns, "Police! Don't mov-"

A Bratva member shot him in the face as the other cops hid behind obstacles and a firefight insued.

Aiden panted as he ran through the streets, the bullets were lodged in his back making every step hurt painfully.

But he trained himself to value survival over avoidance of pain. He knew if he rested he's be dead.

Bullets flew past him as he turned to focus, for him time slowed down as he fired three bullets to hit the legs of three Shus. They fell the ground clutching their legs as Aiden turned to run. Police sirens were audible as the Bratva and Shus were coming, bullets flew past him.

Aiden was panting heavily as he hacker a parked car open and jumped in. By only using his phone he took off before the Bratva and Shus caught up with him.

Both ring leaders brought up their phones, The Bratva spoke in Russian while the Shus spoke Chinese.

"Bring back up."

On a train T-bone and Tobias sat on a car packed full of people sitting next to Tobias, his eyes scanned the whole car to see if there was anyone of ill intent. He used his profiler to learn their names and backgrounds. None of them appeared dangerous.

But then again, with Defalt he could manipulate any of these people's names to disguise themselves.

The L Train stopped and a majority of the people got off…but then T-bone saw a man get on, a rather young man, a very angry look in his eye. T-bone profiled him and saw the name.

Murilo Rosario.

T-bone nudged Tobias to get up, he looked confused and T-bone gave him a, "Don't talk," look. Tobias was wary to trust Ray on anything but he took it, getting up with him to exit the train before a man stood in the door. Ray profiled him,

Javier Rosario.

Then as T-bone backed in on a second door the final Rosario entered.

Andres Rosario, the leader.

T-bone remembered the Rosarios from Chicago, he had to take them down then but here. They were the best hitmen in Chicago. If you hired them you meant business. You hired them if you needed someone not just dead, but gone. Completely. They were meat heads, T-bone remembered phone conversations about how they don't think, they just kill.

"Ray fucking Kenny." Andres said as the doors closed, "You know why I'm fucking here?"

T-bone nodded as the other people on the train looked scared. As the train moved they pulled out pistols and aimed them at Tobias and Ray.

"Because I fucked up your little plan with Blume?"

"No…you ruined our fucking record."

Murilo spoke, "We were disgraced after what you did. Tripping us up-"

"-making us look like idiots." Javier said cocking his gun.

"What my brothers mean to say is…you fucked with the wrong people. Niall is paying a lot of fucking money for us not to kill Aiden until he's done with him. And even then, he wants him to get a head start in a place the ctOS hasn't reached. So, it is a lot of fucking money to wait that long…Defalt on the other hand wants you fucking dead…and he is paying us a lot of fucking money."

T-bone felt cold. When he took these guys down he didn't figure they'd turn on him. But he didn't want to lose face.

"Is fucking your favorite word?"

Andres sneered, "Fuck this."

Bullets flew as the passengers screamed. Ray jumped forward tackling Andres. Tobias turned to pull out his gun but Javier and Murilo had tackled him to the ground, one of them raising his fist to pound his face. T-bone pulled out his taser and pressed it into Andres knocking him out.

Tobias spat up blood as the brothers were growling. Ray pulled out a gun shooting one of them in the shoulder. He yelled and fell off Tobias and Murilo looked up at him with a crazed look in his eyes. Out of all of them he was the most violent.

"Get the fuck off or I'll shoot you." T-bone threatened cocking his pistol.

Murilo growled, "Fuck y-" T-bone shot him in the chest he fell to the ground limp. People screamed as T-bone ran to get Tobias and held him up. He was barely conscious, his face was bloodied, his neck bruised.

T-bone put his arm over his shoulder as he carried him out the doors of the train at the next stop. People ran out and as Andres was getting up T-bone hacked the train moving.

As Andres got up he went over to Javier who clutched his shoulder. Murilo then got up pressing his bloodied chest against the glass snarling like an animal as the train moved forward.

T-bone sighed as he carried Tobias up the stairs of the subway and went into the light as he saw a car and hacked it.

He placed Frewer in the back as he got into the front.

As he hacked the car on he heard the radio come on as well, "We are now getting reports there is a car chase coming down on Hedgeville Avenue on to Davidson Highway, according to reports lights are changing, steam pipes are exploding and police helicopters are malfunctioning. We have reason to believe that this is a hacker but some reports have said the driver looks like Aiden Pearce…"

"Fuck…Aiden!" T-bone turned the car on and drove off immediately.

In a warehouse somewhere Niall watched the news with a bitter scowl as he was on the phone.

"I told you. Aiden is off limits for now. We need him."

On the other end of the phone a woman's voice with perfect English spoke, "Too bad, if you want a hacker, get Prime_Eight. The Fox has killed our men, so the Bratva and Shus have joined forces under me."

"But-"

"Niall I am not your partner. I was Lucky's partner. And even then we were in no way friends, we were business contacts. We bought and sold products, nothing more. Now hang the fuck up. This conversation benefits none of us."

Niall was about to speak before the phone hung up on him. He growled throwing his phone. To the ground.

"I can make her disappear if you want," Jordi spoke as he slipped a glove on, "Bratva's King too."

Niall sighed, "No…I could take them on one at a time, but right now the Club is too weak from what Pearce did to us. Together they would destroy us. It would be a risky move but its not worth that much blood on our part. Its not worth it."

Jordi sighed, "You sure? I got some contracts on their heads."

"Knock yourself out when we're done. But right now we need their favor. Like she said she has good product. And we need the product for the auctions.

Jordi sighed as he threw up his hands, "Ah…I think you're loosing your edge in my opinion. Your men fear you, but you are practically sucking Auntie Shu's dick on that phone call."

"True," Niall said as a smirk crept across their face, "But once we're done, they'll all fall in line…"

Aiden turned corner after corner, His car tires squealing as they were being pushed to their limit. With the Shus and the Bratva along with the police he was completely overwhelmed. He used his phone as much as he could to manipulate the system. But here? He was being hunted like an animal. It wasn't until he turned another corner to see a blockade of police. They had tire spikes on the ground. He widened his eyes as he tried to turn but it was too late, his tires ran over it and his car did several flips, his head and blacking out.

He awoke slowly with noises muffled, the color of a bright orange filled his eyes as he laid on his back at the top of the car.

"Get up."

A voice spoke. Aiden looked up to see Iraq, the Viceroy leader sitting in the driver's seat.

"Get up soldier."

Aiden groaned rubbing his head, "Iraq?"

"Get up soldier-that's an order."

He held his arms out spread, "You think this is a playground? You're at war son. The only people who sleep at wars are corpses."

Aiden groaned trying to get up as his vision was blurry.

"You can't even talk…you are pathetic. Can't believe your bitch ass killed me."

Aiden tried to look up as he saw and heard guns firing outside. The Shus, Bratva, and police all began to open fire on each other. The car had flipped over in a park.

"Not real…I hit my head. It was a concussion."

"Then why is your dumb ass talking to me? If im not real why are you talking to me huh?"

Aiden tried to grab the car door but the fire growing on the ground in front of his wind shield was spreading.

"Get moving soldier!" Iraq said, "Before I have to drag you off the battlefield."

Aiden then pushed his car door open as he staggered outside and hit the ground, he turned to see the car empty, his phone and gun were inside as well. He walked back to the car to grab them.

"He's still alive!" he heard a Shu say.

"Kill him!" a Bratva commanded.

Aiden ran away from them as he hurried through the park, behind him the car exploded as he heard bullets fly past and through him. Blood spurted from his body as he hit the ground. He then tried to crawl as the men got closer, but a car honked loudly as it parked in front of Aiden. T-bone aimed his Gentlemen's Piece out the window and opened fire killing them. "Pearce! Get in!"

Aiden saw T-bone and he pushed himself to his feet, he staggered back and forth until he collapsed into the car seat.

T-bone reached across from him and shut the door.

"Oh fuck…you've lost a lot of blood."

Aiden moaned as he felt the seatbelt be put on him. He then heard a little girl laughed and turned to see Lena and Jackson in the back.

"Lena…" he raised a bloody hand towards her.

But then he heard a gunshot as the car flipped, glass flew, and next thing he knew he was back in his old suv, Jackson out cold, with Lena on the ground outside, her body twisted and contorted in a way no one should physically be.

He was in too much pain to move as he passed out again.

T-bone panted as he had parked his car in a parking garage. Hacking the doors shut he sighed as he rested in the driver's seat. He turned to see Aiden out cold.

"Oh fuck…" T-bone felt worried. He was shot up too much. Far too much for normal hospitals to take him. But then he got a phone call. From Niall.

T-bone narrowed his eyes and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Ray…is Aiden alive?"

"Barely after your men shot him."

"Those weren't my men I'll have you know. Those were Bratva and Shus."

"Bratva and Shus? Why do they want Aiden?"

"He disrupted their progress and made business hard for them in San Francisco. So would you be a dear and take him to my location?"

T-bone didn't like this request. But he didn't want Aiden to die either. If he died, he knew chances of his family dying were high.

He grunted, "Fine. But you better have medical shit waiting for him."

"Count on it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aiden awoke tied up in a chair…his Vigilante outfit off. He was normal Aiden Pearce. He seemed to be in darkness as scene opened in front of him.

He saw Lena…holding her stuffed sheep. Playing with it and talking with no noise.

He then saw him. Maurice Vega walking up behind her, a pistol in hand.

"No!" he shouted, "Stop it! Don't do it!"

The gun shot hurt his ears as Lena grew a red stain on her back and chest. The Flash blinded like lightning as she fell slowly, her stuffed animal flying.

As Maurice walked through the darkness he was cloaked in shadow. Out of the shadows came Lucky Quinn, walking with his cane. He walked slowly, with that insidious grin on his face as he walked up behind Clara who stood in front of him, in the alley way where he saw Quinn for the first time, tying up a loose end.

"Clara! RUN!" he withdrew his snake head cane dagger and stabbed her in the throat. She gasped as she fell to the ground motionlessly. Lucky turned to Pearce grinning as he walked into the darkness again.

Out of the shadows came Niall Quinn, he grinned wearing his overcoat with those black glasses hiding his eyes. His cane clacked against the ground as he walked to Nicky who stood at Lena's grave, crying.

"NICKY!"

He withdrew his cane sword, and thrusted it through Nicky's back. She coughed up blood as she slowly fell to the ground limp.

Niall withdrew his cane and walked through the darkness once more…then Jackson appeared. Sitting on a train. The L train, right after Nicky was kidnapped.

The door opened as he saw himself walk through.

No…not him…The Vigilante. The Fox. His face was covered by his mask as he had a gun in his hand.

"No…stop! STOP!"

He walked through the isle of seats until he stood in front of Jackson playing with his tablet. He looked up and smiled. But it faded as he pressed the barrel of his gun to the boy's head.

The gunshot fired off like thunder and his view was blurry but he could see the boy's motionlessly body on the ground.

Pearce was in tears as the Vigilante walked up to him. He pulled out his gun and pressed it to his head and spoke.

" **You killed them."**

Aiden awoke with a fright as he was drenched in sweat. He ached all over as he tried to sit up but he couldn't. He looked around to see he was in a hospital bed of sorts. But he was far from any normal hospital.

He was in a white room with a window overlooking the city but the door was open to the hallway and it seemed there were Club members walking back and forth.

"Awake huh?"

Aiden jumped at the sound of Niall's voice.

"Welcome back."

Niall said as he had his legs crossed in a chair, "Been out for a few days."

Aiden groaned as he looked at him, "Where am I?"

"Old place that was going to be torn down. Bought it so we could set up shop in here."

Aiden then rested his head as he sighed, "Well...what happened?"

Niall held up Aiden's phone and said, "You've been a naughty boy Aiden…trying to get secrets from me…you shouldn't do that Aiden."

Aiden chuckled, "Of course…you wiped my information on the apartment?"

"Yup. And your phone is wiped too. I've switched out my men so you can't find them…don't be stupid Pearce."

Niall stood up wiping his pants clean, "Why don't I get us some coffee…I'm sure that'll help you right now."

Aiden moaned as he could feel every single new hole in his body pulse with pain. As Niall left and came back he set a coffee cup to his right bedside table.

"So…wanna talk?" Niall said as he pulled up a chair to Aiden's bedside.

"About what?"

"About you…I want to know what drives you. To protect your family, your people."

Aiden sighed as he remembered his early life, "It was born in Belfast Ireland, with my sister. We were very close but so poor. My father did so much to protect and support us. But he was vicious, violent, a fucking wild animal. He beat and even killed people to protect us. Our mother grew sick of it and fled to the United States when we were just 12. We grew up here in Chicago, where I had to learn to survive. I fought in a small-time gang that no longer exists, robbed stores, and I did things I regret…that's when I met Damien."

"Damien Brenks? The Forensic Technologist."

"Yes…he saw my potential. And I saw his. We were drawn to each other. He told me how to ferret out weak code, and I taught him how to do the same without a computer. We were a strong team. We operated on our own, hacking into local Proviblue banks and stealing accounts…then I came up with the idea-"

"The Merlaut."

"Right…The Merlaut…I was confident with my skills I could do anything. But then your lapdog…Iraq was there. Doing the same. But he was searching for information, the information I came across. Rose Washington's murder by Mayor Rushmore."

"Ah that old fool," Niall said as he got up sipping his coffee, "That idiot played right into our hands. The Bellwether worked brilliantly."

"You manipulated him."

"You could say that, but even then, Bellwether is more like fate. It tells you what you will do, and you do it. It's an intelligent collection of code made specifically to manipulate and dictate what you do before you even think it."

"I listened to Deodatos Logs, you made him get a divorce, and you got Rose Washington murdered."

"Indeed, tying up a loose end AND creating blackmail. The perfect irony. Killing one of the ctOS's engineers with the exact same system."

"Its horrible."

"Its ingenious!"

Aiden sighed, "After that your Father ordered the hit on me and Brenks. You were to have me killed while I was driving my Niece and Nephew."

Niall sighed, "That was purely wrong place wrong time. We didn't want to kill any members of your family. We wanted to mortally wound you or kill you. Just give you a warning. Instead Maurice shot out your tires and spared you. You were supposed to die, Maurice pussied out. He saw your niece, spared you, and then the car crashed. I'm surprised you spared him."

"You used his wife as collateral. You sold her."

Niall looked hurt, "Pearce, I didn't sell her. Daddy did. Maurice deserves it for being such a weak piece of shit."

"They only leave when they break? You have a tight grip on your men. Leave no loose ends. I had to get Jordi to beat the shit out of him for a month to just get him to loosen up."

"Doesn't mean he didn't do it."

Aiden bit his lip, "I know…still he didn't deserve it. Lucky was the one who deserved to die." Aiden glared at Niall and Niall stared back blankly, "Is that supposed to make me angry huh?"

Niall stood up, "Make me cry for Daddy? Well it doesn't work like that Pearce. My father taught me to be just like him. He taught me to be independent. He readied me for his death. I was a spoiled kid yeah, I never truly acknowledged his lessons. But he was right about one thing; I would take his lessons into account when he was gone."

Aiden smirked, "That's good for you. I can pull the carpet out from under your feet and humiliate you in front of your crew. The second they see you are just a grieving child trying to live out of his father's legacy. You are smart, and powerful, but underneath that façade you don't want people to know how much you care."

Niall smirked, "Nice try. But no. My Father taught me not to feel unnecessary attachment. He wasn't my Father as much as he was a business partner. He left the parenting to my Mother, he was nothing but a mentor. If anything, I'm glad he's gone so I can prove to you how serious I am."

Niall smirked as he gestured to Pearce, "Since you are trying to use psychology on me then you won't mind if I pry a bit?"

Aiden was about to speak, "It's a rhetorical question. If you say no, I kill Nicky."

Aiden kept his mouth shut.

"Tell me about the first time you killed."

Aiden thought back, back to Chicago, thought way back before the Vigilante was just a random news report.

"I was working out in a gym, I was training. A gym instructor was suspecting I was fighting outside of the gym, so I took him down. He could've exposed me to the police."

"You didn't feel guilty? You killed an innocent man who had his best concern for you."

Aiden looked away, Niall had his clue of remorse he wanted, "You take such pleasure in ending the lives of others, and you can just waste it easily? How many people have you killed? Innocent people?"

"What's your game?"

"Nothing. I wanna know you better, this is my one chance to meet you face to face and talk without the worry of you beating my skull in with a baton. I don't consider you an enemy unless I must. I won't hurt a hair on your family's head. Hell, after we're done I'll have Defalt wipe you from the system, new name and new life. An escape from all of this. Your life, your title as "The Fox," I'll let you be free."

He stood up as he walked out the door, "Just do as I say and you'll be fine."

Aiden looked down as he rested in the bed. Relaxing as his wounds ached with pain. But he turned over what he'd do over and over in his mind.

Defalt clicked away as his computer, on one hand he simply was making his own custom music, on the other he was checking the ctOS. Looking for Dedsec hackers, followers. Corrupting their apps and uploading little viruses into his system.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

The door opened as several men walked inside, they were all white but had different hair colors. Defalt turned and spoke, "At last, you are here. That's good." He said as he got up moving to his closet opening it to reveal a set of cardboard boxes.

"You'll find everything you need in here gentlemen. Its all you'll need. As for now you'll just wait for my orders before we proceed."

They nodded as they carried out their boxes, one of them walked closer to Defalt, he was rather young, blonde haired, blue eyed, and looked about the age of 24.

"H-Hey…you are the real Defalt right?"

Defalt turned and nodded.

"W-Wow." He shot out his hand, "My name is Tristen, I'm a fan."

"A fan eh? Of what? My hacking careers? My Music? Or my Digital Trips?"

"All of them…I'm actually Ex-Dedsec. They kicked me out after finding out about the Council of Daves and hacking their phones and trying to figure out who they were. So they booted me, removed my access. So I've been a fan of you since we are the same! I've worked on my own for a while but when I heard you were hiring hackers I had to apply!"

Defalt thought for a moment, "Say…you got any favorite Digital Trips?"

He nodded profusely, "Yes! I love Spider Tank! How did you come up with the idea?"

"Well, I can't take all the credit. I had some help from a little obscure company…"

"What company?"

"Doesn't matter…since you're a fan I'll hook you up with some prototype Digital Trips. I'll even let you test it."

"Really?"

"Of course! For one of my fans what else could I do? Just don't use it until I say so."

"Of course! Can I get a hug?"

Defalt raised his hands, "No thanks, sorry. I have some work to get back to…but if you can get to work yourself that'd be great." Defalt picked up a box and gave it to Tristen.

"Thank you! I won't let you down!"

Tristen ran out the door and Defalt sighed as he sat down. He wasn't used to being greeted by fans in person. But hopefully his hackers would do as they said they would, and Tristen would be a good test for the Prototype.

Jordi sat in the lounge sipping his coffee to see that Niall walked by.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. You can see him if you want."

"I don't care. If he dies I just wanted credit."

Niall chuckled, "Jordi stop bullshitting. You like him."

"I pity him. He's a moron who can't tie his shoelaces and he keeps tripping over them. Its funny at first but now it's nothing but anger inducing."

"So you do care?"

"Pfft, Fuck off."

Niall chuckled, "So Jordi, once this is all over what are you going to do?"

Jordi shrugged, "We'll assign a ctOS profile to some randy. I'll kill him and get the credit. It'll give Aiden his free start."

"Excellent."

"So, what are you gonna do about the Bratva and the Shus? I don't see Auntie Shu and the King backing down," Jordi unsheathed a knife sliding his fingers over its sharp edge, "I can take care of her for you."

Niall nodded, "Sure, but only if negotiations fail. Im hoping if I convince them that they are missing a great opportunity then I will give you the go ahead."

"Good, outside of the payment you're giving me they could be nice bonuses…Then again Raymond Kenny is a good bonus to."

"No, Defalt wants Kenny. Our deal was he finds Pearce, and we lure him into the spot light. Defalt can do whatever he wants with him then. That was the deal. If he needs help then you can come and help him out."

"Ah, ok…so you genuinely thinking of killing Pearce's family?"

"Oh god no. I just need him to think I'm serious. I have no intention of killing them unless he leaves me no choice. Believe me I want peace with Pearce."

"Why? The guy killed your father."

"Well its not just that either. Pearce is someone I see as preferring his family to his Vigilante life. If we provide him an out then he will take that chance to be with his family again. Not only would I be doing him a favor I would be giving myself a rather large benefit…. can you guess?"

Jordi thought for a few moments, "Ah I get it…by using his family you are going to manipulate him into giving up the role of the Vigilante?"

"Bingo, he won't be a threat to me anymore."

"Ahh, that's pretty smart. I gotta admit I'd just shoot him but then again you're the boss."

In a random room, somewhere Nicky sat on a chair sipping coffee, Jacks sat in the cornet reading some books he was given to pass the time. Club guards guarded both, standing outside the door. One of the guards walked up with a tray and two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"What's that?" one of the guards asked as the man spoke.

"It's breakfast for them in here."

"Ok fine," he said as he opened the doors. The man walked in with a smile setting the tray on the table, "Here you go."

Nicky smiled, "Thanks Greg…is Aiden ok?"

"Yeah, he's already working on getting you out."

"He's not getting into trouble, is he?"

He was silent, "…No. He's fine."

"Ok…" Nicky said as she grabbed her fork and began to pick at her food. As Greg left the room Nicky looked down at her food glancing at Jackson who looked equally worried.

"He's going to get us right?" Jackson asked turning to his mother, a look of concern on his face.

"Of course, he is, he promised us that we wouldn't be hurt. Aiden has broken promises before but I know he won't break this one."

Jackson smiled lightly, but Nicky couldn't return it. In the back of her mind she felt the slightest doubts.

Aiden was in the hospital bed, his whole body was pulsing with pain as he was slowly fading from consciousness. As he opened his eyes he saw a man sitting on the chair next to the bed.

His eyes would try to widen themselves but he recognized the man. That hair, that beige coat, that cane. It was Lucky Quinn. He looked through his glasses with a grin, he had one eye that wasn't even useable.

"Isn't he fantastic?" he asked with a smile, "My little boy is all grown up. Just like his Father."

He laughed as Aiden couldn't speak. He was too weak.

"I think it's pretty obvious just how much trouble you are in Mr. Pearce. You should've let me go when you had the chance. I would've held the bargain."

Lucky stood up chuckling, "Look at you know…no longer the force of justice you sought to be. You are weak now…at least I had some sort of respect for you when I was alive."

Aiden groaned as he spoke weakly, "You're not real….none of you are."

Lucky chuckled, "Keep telling yourself that Pearce," he chuckled some more as he got up walking out the door, "The evil old man can't touch me…" Lucky said mockingly as he turned back.

"But I don't need to. My son will take care of you soon…"

Aiden sighed as he relaxed in bed he felt extremely agitated as he shut his eyes to sleep for once…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a month later Aiden walked outside of the makeshift hospital with Niall Quinn, his outfit was patched up and he had a new pistol.

"Good to see you are feeling good. Just so you know Defalt has set up arrangements to distract the Shus and The Bratva. You should get no more problems from them. So. Ready to start working," he held out his hand, "partner?"

Aiden glared at him and shook his hand, "Got you…so. Where do we need to go?"

"San Francisco. We need your help to enter the server network. The San Francisco Blume HQ is the source of the American ctOS system. Defalt can lowered their defenses but you need to go inside and drop our code into the system. Then the ctOS 2.0 is ours. Your freedom will come after."

Aiden looked down at his feet, he clenched his hands.

"What do I do?"

"Just take a flight to San Francisco with me and we can begin. Our flight leaves in three hours."

Aiden nodded, "Alright. I'll do it for you…but if I find out you've hurt my sister I'll kill you."

"Deal then, you won't have to worry about it."

Before Aiden followed Niall his phone rang.

"Let me take this." Niall nodded as he went forward towards his limo.

Aiden picked up his phone and saw the unlisted number, "Hello?"

"Pearce, it's T-bone."

"T-bone? Where are you? Where did you go?"

"Into hiding, since Defalt has been trying to find me he sent those Rosarios after me. Me and Frewer are somewhere out of the city, and I have been watching. You can't do this."

Aiden sighed, "I have to do this, to ensure my families survival."

"You don't understand what you're doing! You are giving the Club access to the greatest profiling system in the world! Bank accounts, criminal back grounds, and creating false alibis. You'll give him the greatest weapon that Blume has. Blume is corrupted yeah but they aren't as evil as the Club."

Aiden lowered his head, "I have no choice. They'll kill Nicky. Besides I've run out of time. Unless you have coordinates on her location I have no choice but to do this."

"Pearce! I'm begging you! Don't do this. You give the ctOS to the club, you give them more power than the fucking Government! Hell they'll have control of all of the Governments!"

"Sorry Ray." He hung up as he walked to the limo, the door held open by Niall, he smiled gesturing inside.

After a short ride Aiden sat on a private jet, Jordi Chin and Niall sat across from Aiden as he looked outside at the ground thinking of Ray's words. He knew this was a mistake, but this could offer his freedom. He had to do this.

After hours of flight they finally landed in San Francisco. Niall stepped outside inhaling deeply.

"Ah…the bay area…smells like progress and corporate corruption. But they'll know who makes things work around here."

Aiden felt guilt hearing that. He wanted to just shoot Niall and Jordi and run. But where? He knew Niall would have back up plans if it happened. It was lucky he found Nicky the first time Damien kidnapped her, but he could make phone calls. Here he had nothing.

As Aiden rode with Jordi and Niall he asked him, "Why not Jordi do this instead?"

"Look, I may be a Fixxer but I'm not into that tech shit. Besides you are already enemy number 1. You already have a big target on your back. I wanna remain the faceless thug who no one knows about."

"Precisely, any other hacker can do this but they would no doubt try to get a part of the cut. Defalt will keep control himself as part of our deal. But I have collateral over you, I know you won't betray me."

Aiden sighed as Niall handed Aiden an ear piece. As Aiden put it inside Niall spoke into his phone, "You hear me?"

Aiden nodded.

" **I am here as well."** Defalt's distorted voice spoke over ear piece, **"Follow my instructions and we'll be fine. First wait for my distraction to work."**

"What distraction?"

Large explosions shook the ground as the Umeni Zulu security scrambled from the building. Aiden's eyes widened, "What did you do?"

" **I overloaded some car batteries, I had organized some terrorists to set bombs and shake things up. You'll find it easier to access the server's underground."**

Aiden nodded sliding his Vigilante mask on. He exited the car, his pistol in hand, the phone in the other.

" **This should help."**

A large sound of machines being powered down whirred as the lights shut off. Aiden dashed for the main building, jumping over benches as the door automatically opened. As he entered the lobby of the HQ. He fired off his gun shooting two guards in the legs. Other guards noticed and fired back. Employees ran as the lights came back on.

Then the men screamed as their ear pieces overloaded with a loud sound. Aiden withdrew his baton and knocked the guards out, smacking them in their stomach, legs and face. He ran into the employees only section, the elevator to the servers already open. He dashed into the elevator but more guards came.

They fired through the glass bullets missing him barely, As the elevator lowered to the basement. Aiden dashed downstairs as Defalt spoke, **"I've falsified snitch reports on some guards. It'll keep them busy for a while."**

Aiden ran through the humongous room with a glass floor, underneath him were the servers.

" **Head to the air gap computer. It will expose the servers for you. Then you're done."**

"Just like that?"

" **Just like that."**

Aiden went to the Air Gap computer hacking away to expose it, the servers pushed upward exposed to the room.

" **I see it…time for some magic."**

Defalt cracked his knuckles as he went away typing, he was accessing the network, instead of downloading information he put his code it. It spread like wild fire, moving from server farm to server farm around the world. Removing any remote access, including that of Dedsec.

" **Good. Now put them back in, we have what we want."**

Aiden shut the servers down as he walked away, security stormed down the halls as he asked, "Fuck-I'm cornered."

" **Don't worry about that."**

As the guards charged into the room their ear pieces went off, screeching their ears, their grenades began to beep as they exploded, blood in a localized spot.

"Shit…after our little encounter I didn't think you were capable of this."

" **I told you Pearce, you can't catch the rat."**

Aiden panted as ran to the elevator, Defalt booted it up and allowed him to go upwards. Outside it was chaos, police and gang members were in fire fights. Tezcas and Ragnaroks were engaging the police and Umeni.

Aiden saw Niall's limo still parked far away. He ran through the chaos as Defalt mass hacked their communications. They all cried out as their ear pieces went off nearly making them deaf.

The door opened as Aiden got in and the limo drove. Off. Aiden panted as he was sweating, he felt the sting of three bullet holes in his chest and back.

Niall smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The debt is clean. You're free Pearce."

"Where's Nicky?"

"She's in a boat that is come into harbor. They are currently in Oakland."

"Take me to them," he said with a sigh, "I'm done with this."

On the freight container Greg hung up his phone as he entered the room, Nicky looked to him.

"You guys are free to go. Aiden is coming to get you."

She smiled, "Thank you Aiden…"

As Greg shut the door he turned to see the Bull, his hand on a pistol.

He then gasped as he raised his gun and fired a bullet into Greg and he fell to the ground, being lifeless.

Nicky stood up, grabbing Jackson, both of them were frightened as the door opened and The Bull stood there, he held up his pistol cocking it.

The limo pulled up to the freighter, "And here we are. They are inside."

Aiden got out immediately and dashed to the boat where he saw dead bodies, bullet holes in their heads. His eyes widened as he ran through the boat until he saw an open door, his sister on the ground out cold. "Nicky!" Aiden ran to her shaking her to wake up, she groaned, a massive bruise above her eyebrow.

She looked up, "Aiden…"

He smiled, "I'm here…where's Jackson?"

She looked up at him and spoke, "A man took him…a guy with an eyepatch."

Aiden became cold knowing who that was. Niall walked in behind him, "What is going on?"

Aiden growled grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pushing him against the wall, "You lied to me! You flat out lied to me!"

Niall 's men pulled their guns to shoot him but Niall rose his hand and spoke, "I didn't do anything! What is going on?"

"Your lap dog, the man with the one eye, he did this! He took Jackson!"

Niall's eyes were wide with surprise and then they narrowed with fury. "We are going to find him."

" **Tracked him, he's at the starter oil company."**

Aiden dropped him running out of the ship Niall briskly walked outside as well. But Aiden had hacked access to one of the Club's cars and took it.

"Boss! He stole a car!"

"Let him, he needs to save his nephew."

Aiden bit his lip driving on the roads using his Nudle maps app to find the starter oil company. He hacked traffic lights just to get past them and find him.

"Jackson…come on… please be ok…"

At the Starter Oil Company docks The Bull had his gun pointed at Jacks, he stared at him with a look of fear. The sun was setting as Aiden pulled up in a club car. The Bull got up and clamped his hand on Jackson's shoulder. He placed the barrel to his head. Aiden got out of the car and aimed his gun to.

"DROP IT!" he said cocking his pistol, "Or the kid dies."

Aiden glared at him and dropped the pistol, "Please…leave the kid out of this, If you want to fight me then fight me. But my sister doesn't deserve this. Neither does Jackson."

The Bull glared at him, "You think I care? Those men you killed in Chicago were my family. I was in the same school as them, we grew up on the streets. But did you care when you killed them? No. I did what we had to so we could appease the Club. You just didn't care."

Aiden was filled with anger, but as he spoke he was slowly letting it go. He felt guilt, remorse for him. He was feeling pity for the man.

"Your right. I did."

The Bull smirked, "So you admit it. You are a horrible person who is selfish! You only care about yourself! You just want to do what you want without consequence! You killed my friends, and several others for your own selfish goals."

Aiden shut his eyes and sighed, "Yes."

The Bull was surprised.

"You are right. I did. I regret it. I did all of this because my sister's daughter died. That's my fault to, I didn't have to rob and steal, I could've been good and simply been a hardworking man. But I caused myself, and others pain. You are completely right."

Aiden looked to Jackson and then to the Bull, "If you let Jackson go I'll let you kill me."

He was shocked, this evil man who was the anthesis of his life had given him the option to kill him. His gun shook as tears formed in his eyes. He dropped his gun and let Jackson go. "Fuck…FUCK! Why the fuck did you have to apologize?! This was to be simple! I make you suffer for what you did to me! Why the fuck did you make me feel sorry for you?!"

He sobbed, "Its not fucking fair!"

Aiden walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Its fine…you should leave while you have the chance. You can forget this life and be normal again."

The Bull looked up, tears in his eye.

"You need to forgive and forget, let go of this and learn to move on…something I should've done."

The Bull nodded and gulped.

"Thank you."

Just then something whizzed past Aide's ear and hit the him in his remaining eye. Blood burst from the man's face and he fell back on the ground dead. Aiden gasped as he saw him on the ground dead. He turned to see Niall, walking from out of a bush with a sniper rifle. He walked down the hill towards Aiden and he smirked, "Bullseye."

Aiden looked at him, "Why did you do that? I talked him down."

"He disobeyed orders and killed my men. He deserved nothing less than death."

Niall's men then picked up the body and carried it off to the docks where they tossed it in the water.

"It's something called discipline. You use fear to put people into their place."

He turned to Aiden, "You're free to go." Niall walked off with his men as Nicky ran out of the limo to hug Jackson. Aiden stared at Niall who climbed into his car and it drove off.

Aiden stood there as the sunset made the night lights come on. Nicky then stood up hugging Aiden, "Aiden…are you ok? You don't look good."

Aiden was snapped out of it as he stared at the water where the body was dumped. His mind racing with the possibilities of the future.

"What are we going to do Aiden? Go back to St. Louis?"

Aiden turned back to them, "No…we're safe. We can go back to Chicago now."

"How do you know?"

"Because we are going to be given new identities with histories. We'll be free from the ctOS."

"Aiden…what did you do to get us out?"

Aiden looked off into the sky as she asked again, "AIDEN."

"I gave it to him. I gave the ctOS to him."

She gasped, "Why…why would you do that? Do you understand what kind of man would do with it?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you do it?"

Aiden snapped back, "I did it to protect you and Jackson!"

Nicky pointed at him accusingly, "Aiden! I don't know if you know this or not, but Niall is ruthless. When I was in that box he intimidated me with ways he could kill you and Jackson. But I knew you'd come through and save us…but to just give that man access to the ctOS?! What are you thinking?!"

"I wanted to save you!"

"But not the world huh?"

Aiden groaned, "Look, I came to St. Louis to make a new life with you. I did what I could as the Vigilante and cleaned up the streets as best I could."

"But now you've made things worse. You did all of that work and now you erased it!"

She pushed him, "You are greedy Aiden! Lena was my daughter! Not yours. You don't get the right to just pretend like you were the one who hurt the most!"

Aiden's mouth was wide open, "Nic-"

"Don't get me started on Damien! If you just agreed to work with him he wouldn't have come after me! We wouldn't have had to leave Chicago Aiden! We wouldn't have to leave our home!"

Aiden's eyes watered, "Nicky. Please!"

"You even broke your promise! That promise you told me when you came back that none of what happened in Chicago would endanger us! It has! You left Chicago, but you didn't make sure the job was done! Jackson was almost killed Aiden! Killed!"

"Nicky…"

"Don't 'Nicky' me! We heard your conversation down there! You had been robbing and stealing for nothing but greed, if you had stopped and been a normal man we'd be in Chicago right now! You made our lives Hell Aiden! You-"

"Stop."

Nicky looked surprised to see Jackson speak up.

"Please Mom…uncle Aiden tried to save us. Please don't make him cry."

Nicky turned to Aiden who teared up slightly, clenching his eyes shut.

Nicky then wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him tightly. He crumbled to the ground hugging her stomach as he cried.

"I'm our Dad…I'm just our Dad all over again!"

"No," Nicky said, "You are nothing like Dad."

"Yes I am! I am nothing but some thug who hurts people because he wants to! I hurt so many people! I hurt you and Jacks!"

He sobbed as he hugged tightly, "I tried to make it right with Lena! I just wanted to help you grieve! I wanted to give you closure for my mistake! It was all my fault! All my fucking fault!"

He whimpered at her feet, Nicky had only seen Aiden cry six times as a kid, this was the seventh. She kneeled down and held his face, making him look into her eyes.

"Aiden…I'm sorry. I was harsh. But now we're out, you need to fix this. This isn't just about us anymore. This is about the whole world. You need to help them."

Aiden looked into her eyes, tears streaming down his face as he nodded, "O-Ok…I will."

He wiped his face dry as he stood up, he was still a bit red faced.

"So…are we going to Chicago?"

"Yes. We are going to Chicago and put an end to Niall."

Aiden picked up his phone as he dialed T-bone's number.

"Aiden?"

"Hey Ray…I did it…but I wanna take it back. I want to take down Niall Quinn for good, put him behind bars."

"You sure? You're free now. If Niall finds out you're fighting back he might make hits on your family again, maybe get you arrested. You don't have to fight if you don't want to."

"I have to," he said glancing to Nicky, "I want to take responsibility for what I did."

"Good…because I have some friends in San Francisco that might help."

Aiden chuckled, "Well, I'm already in San Francisco."

"Huh, one step ahead eh? Good. I think you'll like to meet them."

In Blume HQ the fires had been put out, bodies were being removed. In the main offices, there were executives and technicians discussing the event. Then Xavier Maxwell entered the room, "What the Hell happened?! I was having a nice time in bed sleeping and I get told by my wife that my workplace is on fire?! What the fuck is this shit?! If this is Dedsec I want Umeni Zulu on it!"

"It wasn't Dedsec." Said a voice as Niall entered the room. His cane flacking against the floor, his black trench coat waving in the wind, his black glasses concealing his eyes.

Xavier growled, "You did this? Who are you?!"

He smirked, "You don't recognize me? It's Niall! Niall Quinn! Lucky's son."

He growled, "We don't deal with the club anymore! Get out!"

"Of course, you don't," he said as he pulled out his phone profiling Xavier, "You deal with prostitutes and drugs?"

He felt grave about hearing that.

"H-How do you know that?"

"Simple Maxwell, we hacked your backbone. You'll be pleased to know I found a rather annoying bug in your system. Dedsec. We purged them so you won't have to worry."

The technicians all looked worried as Niall paced around the table, "As you know gentlemen your company isn't clean. Its rather filthy in fact. So filthy Dedsec is having a blast just making their little inspirational PSAs about you. But I think if we work together, we can take out Dedsec and any opposition as well."

"W-Why are you offering?"

"We offer because we know you are missing a CTO. You have been very decisive about who you should hire to fill in his big shoes. But I have an answer."

He gestured towards a tv screen and Defalt's logo flashed on before Defalt himself stood in front of a camera.

"Hello gentlemen!" he said in his normal voice.

"You probably recognize Defalt, you guys have had some dealings with him in the past related to Raymond Kenny. Luckily for you Defalt is on the hunt for both Kenny and Dedsec. So I feel he would be the ideal CTO of Blume."

Xavier shouted, "ABSOLUTELY NOT! We will not enlist a hacker as out CTO."

"So I should just have him tear up your network then? Drop virus after virus and let people's bank accounts be emptied and in the end Blume will be the only one people can point fingers at."

He raised his finger, "Ohhh! Better yet I should expose all of what you're doing, that includes any criminal history as well as what the ctOS does to people."

Xavier bit his lip.

"Ahh come on why so serious? After all we are business partners now! I don't see how this is a bad deal! If anything, I think it's a major improvement. Having the best top of the line hacker in America, and the world's most charismatic mob boss as a spokesperson. It's a financial wet dream."

Defalt spoke, "As the CTO I'll do improvements far better than Raymond Kenny ever did, I'll revolutionize the ctOS and I'll accelerate plans to be moved forward. Not a bad deal?"

Xavier looked to Quinn, and Defalt and sighed, "Fine. You win."

Niall grinned, "Good. You won't regret this, I promise."

Authors Note! Hey guys! This is the end to the first Watch Dogs fic. Hoped you liked it. I do have more planned for the next fanfiction so I am very excited for the next story I have planned. I hope you enjoyed and I encourage you to leave your reviews for this story here!


End file.
